Two hearts finding each other
by Kathi1402
Summary: Romanze zwischen Lindsay und Danny...ein etwas seltsame erste Begegnung sorgt für Dramatik Angst und Sehnsucht...viel Spaß beim lesen und würde mich über Reviews freuen!


_Sein oder Nichtsein, das ist hier die Frage: _

_Ob's edler im Gemüt, die Pfeil' und Schleudern _

_Des wütenden Geschicks erdulden, oder, _

_Sich waffnend gegen eine See von Plagen, _

_Durch Widerstand sie enden. Sterben – schlafen –…_

Die wohl bekanntesten Zeilen aus dem Stück Hamlet, das mir aus der Highschool noch heute im Gedächtnis geblieben ist. Hamlet liebte seinen Vater, der auf so tragische Weise starb und schließlich in Melancholie verfällt. Auch ich dachte oft an meine Familie. Jeden Tag, wenn ich bei der Arbeit war wusste ich, dass mein Leben in geregelten Bahnen verlaufen war. Ich hatte wunderbare Eltern, einen wunderbaren Job und einen Bruder, auf den ich aufpassen würde und dem ich vertrauen konnte und trotz allem hatte ich Angst um ihn. Angst, dass er noch weiter in den Sumpf der Tanglewood Boys abrutschen würde, dass das alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte irgendwann nicht mehr existieren würde. Ich hatte ihm einfach viel zu viel zu verdanken, dass ich es zulassen würde, dass Louis sich noch mehr ins Abseits befördern würde, dafür würde schon gesorgt sein.

Durch die Ohren lauschte ich den Klängen von Coldplay, als ich durch den Park joggte und die frische Winterluft genießen konnte. Es war eigentlich eher selten, dass ich an einem Morgen wie diesen frei hatte, aber so konnte ich mal wieder etwas Sport machen, wozu ich in der letzten Zeit kaum gekommen war. Wenn man so oft im Einsatz war, dann brauchte man vor allem Kondition und das alles hatte ich in der letzten Zeit etwas vernachlässigt. Nachdem Aiden nicht mehr im Team war, schien alles auch eine Spur ernster geworden zu sein. Man hatte sofort gemerkt, dass Aiden eine New Yorkerin war, wie sie im Buche stand, genau wie ich und genau deswegen hatten wir uns wohl von Anfang an so wunderbar verstanden. Natürlich kam ich mit Mac und Stella gut aus, doch in Aiden hatte ich jemanden gefunden, der mit mir auf einer Wellenlänge lag, mit denen ich an Fällen arbeiten konnte und es nie langweilig wurde, doch auf der anderen Seite konnte ich Macs Gründe verstehen. Sie war zu weit gegangen und für das Verändern von Beweisen gab es auch in meinen Augen keine Entschuldigung. Sie würde ihren Weg finden, davon war ich überzeugt, ob noch als Ermittlerin, Polizistin, ich würde vor allem immer an sie denken.

_Flames to dust, lovers to friends,_

_Why do all good things come to an end? _

_Come to an end, come to an end…_

Die kühle Luft, die mir um die Ohren wehte machte mir in diesem Moment kaum etwas aus. Es war typisch für einen Wintertag in New York, dass die Sonne sich kaum zeigte, nur wenige Leute im Central Park unterwegs waren. Hier und da ein paar Leute, die mit ihren Hunden unterwegs waren, Kinder die zusammen Schneemänner bauten…das alles ließ mich unweigerlich an meine Kindheit zurückerinnern. Louis und ich hatten schon als kleine Kinder nur Unsinn im Kopf gehabt. Wir hatten Klingeljagden veranstaltet und die Nachbarschaft damit in Atem gehalten, so wie die meisten Kids in New York. Ihnen hatte es nie an etwas gefehlt und doch schienen schon immer zwischen uns Welten zu liegen. Ich hatte immer versucht ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen, doch langsam schien auch bei mir der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. Er war mein Bruder, ist mein Bruder, doch wahrscheinlich machte ich mir mal wieder viel zu viel Gedanken über ihn. Schließlich war er immer der ältere gewesen, der reifere sollte man meinen, doch ließ er nichts unversucht, um immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Mein Weg führte mich Richtung Upper East Side und das Schneetreiben fand kein Ende. Für jemanden der nicht aus New York kam, konnte das Wetter hier ganz schön nervenaufreibend werden, zumindest sprachen die vielen Touristen dafür, dass die Stadt New York von seinem Ansehen nach dem 11. September nichts einbüßen musste. Immer noch trieben sich tausende von Touristen in den Hauptverkehrszeiten am Rockefeller Center und an anderen zentralen Punkten in der Stadt herum, aber das war schon immer so gewesen und ich kam damit klar, das war eben New York. Und genau deswegen war ich wohl auch zu dem geworden, was ich jetzt bin. Tatortermittler beim CSI, ich liebte meinen Job und es gab für mich kaum etwas Vergleichbares mit der Arbeit mit meinem Team. Ich weiß es noch genau, wie heute…mein erstes Gespräch mit Mac und schließlich mein erster Fall, ich war furchtbar nervös, wollte alles perfekt machen und vor allem nie mehr was mit Louis Kumpels zu tun haben. Für mich war es die einzige Möglichkeit etwas aus meinem Leben zu machen und die Chance gab mir Mac.

…"_Studium der Biochemie und Forensik an der Uni von New York. Mehrere Praktika beim New Yorker Police Department. Officer Sullivan hat nur gutes von ihnen behauptet, schreibt er zumindest in seinem Bericht. Ausnahmelos gute Noten, allerdings einige Unstimmigkeiten während der Highschool…", er las sich die Unterlagen durch und von Augenblick zu Augenblick wurde ich immer nervöser. Meine Zukunft hing von diesem Gespräch ab und lag nun in den Händen dieses Detectives, doch wahrscheinlich war es dieser Augenblick gewesen, der mich dazu bewogen hatte diesen Job zu wählen. Ich sah die Zuversicht in den Augen von Mac, etwas dass ich auch heute noch oft in ihnen lesen konnte. Er hatte nie an meinem Können gezweifelt. „Du hast das Können, das ich für mein Team brauche Danny. Wenn du willst, kannst du am Montag anfangen, jemand besseres kann ich für mein Team kaum finden…"…und mit diesen Worten war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben etwas richtig gelaufen, ich hätte kaum glücklicher sein können und wäre wohl sonst nicht dort, wo ich jetzt bin…_

Ich hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, wohin ich gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich war ich in der letzten Zeit einfach zu wenig unter Menschen gewesen, hatte mich wieder mal zu sehr auf die Arbeit konzentriert. Mein Job war mein Leben und daran würde sich wohl kaum nie etwas ändern. Kaum hatte ich Zeit für mein wirkliches Leben, wie lange hatte ich kein richtiges Date mehr gehabt? Wahrscheinlich wirkte es schon so, als würde ich die Frauen verschrecken. Die Waffe, die Dienstmarke…ein unweigerliches Grinsen machte sich auf meinen Lippen bemerkbar, ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten keine Zeit mehr gefunden irgendein Café zu besuchen, in Restaurants oder Bars zu gehen oder einfache Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, die die meisten Menschen als selbstverständlich ansahen. Ein paar Meter weiter kam eine Zweigstelle eines Starbucks Cafés in Sicht. Früher hatte ich kaum etwas anderes getrunken, als jeden Tag eine Tasse Kaffee von der amerikanischen Kette, doch während meiner Arbeitszeit kam ich einfach nicht mehr dazu und ließ mich nun dazu hinreißen das Café zu betreten.

_You can take a picture of something you see,_

_Nothings really matter if you said so,_

_Its talk, its talk…_

Der übliche Lärm im Café ließ mich kurz zurückschrecken. Es war ungewohnt so vielen Leute auf einem Fleck zu begegnen, aber für einen guten Kaffee und etwas Wärme hätte ich wohl in diesem Moment alles getan. Natürlich schreckte mich auch die lange Schlange vor den Kassen nicht zurück, wieder ließen mich ein paar Gedanken den Kopf nicht frei bekommen. Ob ich wirklich den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und ob meine Arbeit wirklich dazu beitrug eine bessere Welt ohne Gewalt zu schaffen. Das war das, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte, mit meiner Arbeit etwas zu bewirken und Verbrecher für das büßen zu lassen, was sie angerichtet hatten.

„Ich hätte gerne einen großen Kaffee und einen Bagel…", bestellte ich schließlich, ich war vor dem Joggen nicht dazu gekommen zu Frühstücken und hatte hier eine willkommene Abwechslung zum eigentlichen Arbeitsalltag. Wie lange ich mir das nicht mehr gegönnt hatte war eine gute Frage. Mit diesem grauen Pulli, der schwarzen Mütze und den Jogginghosen schien ich schon fast wie eine Art Sylvester Stallone oder Rocky Verschnitt auszusehen, aber was machte das schon, schließlich war das meine Art und ich würde einen Teufel tun, um an mir irgendetwas zu ändern…

Sie blieb einfach stehen. Um sie herum hasteten Menschen an ihr vorbei zur Arbeit, zum Weihnachtseinkauf oder einfach nur auf dem Weg nach Hause. Der Schnee kam immer noch unablässig in großen Flocken von oben herunter und verwandelte New York in eine wahre Winterpracht. Noch nicht mal die vielen Autos hatten eine Chance diese Pracht wieder zu zerstören, dafür hatte Frau Holle die Betten zu doll ausgeschüttelt.

Sie schlug den Kragen ihrer dunkelblauen Steppjacke hoch und genoss das Gefühl jeder einzelnen Schneeflocke auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war zwar kalt, aber sie fühlte sich dabei einfach so lebendig. Seit langem überkam sie endlich mal wieder das Gefühl glücklich zu sein.

„_Tut mir leid. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein, Lindsay. Ich hab da vor einiger Zeit eine tolle Frau kennen gelernt. Samantha heißt sie und nun was soll ich sagen, sie bekommt ein Baby von mir. Und da du ja eh nur für deinen Beruf lebst, hab ich mich eben für sie entschieden."_ Dieser Satz von ihrem Exfreund Marc hatte sie wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie noch nicht mal im Traum vermutet gehabt, dass er zweigleisig fuhr. Sie betrügen würde, während sie jeden Tag aufs Neue versuchte die Welt ein bisschen sicherer zu machen. Klar ist das nicht leicht für eine Beziehung so viele Überstunden zu verkraften, soviel Leid und Elend zu überstehen, was sie jeden Tag zu sehen bekam. Auch wenn sie versuchte das auf der Arbeit zu lassen und nicht mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Aber dafür war sie wohl noch nicht lange genug dabei und brauchte jemanden, mit dem sie über das Erlebte reden konnte, sonst würde sie eines Tages an ihrer Arbeit zerbrechen.

_Another crack in my Heart_

_Another picture on the wall_

_Another way to spend an evening, when there's no one there at all_

Sie war kein Mensch, der sich selbst ins Abseits beförderte und sich die Chance gab lange darüber zu trauern. Sie war eher der Mensch, der sich nach solchen Schicksalsschlägen noch mehr in die Arbeit vergräbt. Überstunden machte, um ja keine Zeit zum nachdenken zu haben, um möglichst wenig Zeit zu Hause allein in ihren vier Wänden zu verbringen. Dort wo sie solange mit ihm glücklich war. Wo sie an ihren freien Abenden stundenlang auf der Couch saßen und einfach nur kuschelten und sich vom Tag erzählten. Aber das war ja nun alles aus und vorbei.

Und nun stand sie hier mitten in New York. Im tiefsten Weihnachtstrubel. Sie hatte es zu Hause im beschaulichen Montana einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie musste einfach raus, sonst hätte sie das alles innerlich aufgefressen und was bot sich da besseres an, als endlich mal der Stadt ihrer Träume einen Besuch abzustatten. NEW YORK schon allein der Name dieser Stadt löste ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in ihr aus. Sie hatte schon seit Kindheitstagen immer diesen unbändigen Wunsch verspürt eines Tages in dieser aufregenden Stadt zu wohnen und zu arbeiten. Und sie wusste dieser Traum wird eines Tages Wirklichkeit werden. Sie wäre bereit alles dafür zu tun um sich hier niederlassen zu lassen. Eine der acht Millionen Einwohner zu sein und sich hier ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Und im Grunde war ihr schon jetzt klar, dass das hier im Moment kein reiner Touristenbesuch von ihr war, sondern dass das hier schon das erste Abtasten ihrer neuen Heimatstadt war. Das Ausloten wo konnte man am besten wohnen, was konnte man am besten machen und wie kam sie am schnellsten an einen Job. Dabei durfte es natürlich nicht nur irgendein Job sein, nein sie wollte schon beim CSI bleiben und da wurde es dann schon ein wenig schwerer, ihre Wünsche in die Realität umzusetzen. Aber sie wusste, sie würde es schaffen.

_These little town Blues, are melting away_

_I'll make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

Es trieb sie weiter. Sie ließ sich einfach von der Menschenmenge mit schieben. Sie wollte noch soviel sehen und lies sich nicht im Geringsten von der kalten Witterung stören. In Montana war es um diese Jahreszeit auch nicht angenehmer. Damit kam sie auf jeden Fall bestens klar und hatte sich auch vorsorglich dementsprechend angezogen. Sie war zwar erst seit zwei Stunden in der Stadt, aber in dieser Zeit hatte sie zumindest schon den Broadway und das Empire State Building gesehen und beides hatte sie schon maßlos beeindruckt. Aber am spannendsten war immer noch die Subwayfahrt zur morgendlichen Rush Hour. Wer sich das freiwillig antat, musste einfach verrückt sein. Aber sie hatte Gefallen dran gefunden und fühlte sich immer mehr mit dieser Stadt verbunden. Sie sorgte dafür, dass sie vergessen konnte, alles hinter sich lassen konnte und sich einfach wieder spürte. Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse wieder wahrnehmen, die solange von der nicht raus gelassenen Trauer unterdrückt wurden.

Sie spazierte mittlerweile schon seit einigen Stunden durch die verschneite Landschaft New Yorks und langsam wurde ihr kalt. Sie musste sich aufwärmen und verspürte auch schon ein leichtes Hungergefühl. Und das sollte sie lieber nicht ignorieren. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu wenig gegessen und musste langsam mal was dafür tun, dass sie wieder etwas Speck auf die Rippen bekam. Ansonsten würde ihre Mutter sie wohl Zwangsaufnehmen und darauf konnte sie nun wirklich noch verzichten. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie an ihre Mutter dachte. Die sich grundsätzlich immer Sorgen um ihre einzige Tochter machte und auch damals einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch bekam, als Lindsay ihr erzählte, dass sie zum CSI gehen würde. Nun gut mittlerweile hat ihre Mutter sich damit abgefunden und sie wusste ja auch, dass ihre Tochter alles durchsetzen wird, was sie sich jemals in den Kopf setzte. Es brachte sie zwar manchmal zur Verzweiflung. Aber sie konnte ihre Tochter nun mal nicht ändern und liebte sie so, wie sie war.

Vor ihr kam ein Starbucks Café in Sicht und sie wusste, dass ist jetzt genau die richtige Wahl. So eine schöne große Tasse leckeren Kaffee würde wieder etwas Wärme in ihren Körper bringen und was Leckeres zu essen gab es dort sicher auch. Sie betrat also das Café und seufzte leise auf. War ja klar, dass halb New York grade jetzt das Bedürfnis nach was warmen hatte. Sie stellte sich an der langen Schlange an und musterte ihren Vordermann. Er muss wohl ein Sportler sein, denn mit seiner Jogginghose, seinem Kapuzenpulli und seiner Mütze erinnerte er sie ein wenig an einen bekannten Filmschauspieler, dessen Name ihr aber grade nicht einfallen wollte. Sie musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es immer verrückte Menschen gab, die sogar bei diesem Schneetreiben nicht auf ihren Sport verzichten konnten. Die Schlange wurde ziemlich zügig bedient und der Jogger, war an der Reihe seine Bestellung aufzugeben, als Lindsay von hinten einen Schubs bekam und unsanft gegen ihn prallte. Er drehte sich natürlich sofort um und sah sie strafend an. Sie bekam daraufhin einen hochroten Kopf, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und rieb sich ihren Ellbogen, den sie sich bei dieser Aktion ziemlich feste gestoßen hatte. Es war ihr unsagbar peinlich, zumal der Jogger echt süß aussah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warum ich CSI Ermittler werden wollte? Eine Frage, über die ich mir wahrscheinlich selbst nie drüber im Klaren gewesen bin. Vielleicht weil ich in meiner Kindheit so viel Leid miterleben musste. Die Gegend, in der ich aufgewachsen war, schien für einen damals 8-jährigen wirklich nicht das geeignete Pflaster gewesen zu sein, um heranzuwachsen. Mit 11 wurde ich wohl als erstes Zeuge eines geplatzten Drogendeals, die Schüsse im Haus, die Polizei, der Krankenwagen…all das war mir heute mehr denn je im Gedächtnis geblieben, wahrscheinlich war in mir seitdem der Wunsch angewachsen dem Übel endlich ein Ende zu machen, doch schließlich schien mich Mac voll und ganz davon überzeugt zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn wir einen Fall zusammen bearbeiteten, dann ging er mit so einer Verbissenheit vor, dass ich jedes Mal nur darüber staunen konnte.

Es war an einem Tag, an dem ich wie heute joggen war, als ich Mac am Ground Zero stehen sah. In seine Gedanken vertieft und kaum ansprechbar, hatte er mich nicht bemerkt und seitdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass noch etwas Tieferes in ihm war, was ihn hemmte aus sich heraus zu gehen und offener zu sein. Erst als Stella mir damals erzählt hatte, was genau mit seiner Frau passiert war, da ergab das alles für mich einen Sinn. Es konnte wohl niemand nachvollziehen, was Mac Tag für Tag, Schicht für Schicht durchmachte und gerade deswegen hatte ich so einen immensen Respekt vor ihm und der immensen Zeit, die er in seine Arbeit investierte.

_Cause you're everywhere to me, _

_When I close my eyes, its you I see,_

_And everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I am not alone…_

Ich war in der letzten Zeit öfter mal in Gedanken und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ich erst etwas später merkte, wie ich von hinten angestoßen wurde und es gerade noch mit den Beinen abfedern konnte, ehe der gerade frisch gekochte Kaffee sich noch über den Boden ergossen hätte. Im ersten Augenblick runzelte ich etwas missmutig die Stirn, ehe mir die junge Frau hinter mir in der Schlange auffiel und sich mein anfänglich vielleicht etwas böser Blick in ein kurzes Lächeln veränderte. Es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass ich hier war und dann konnte ich auch auf niemanden böse sein, wobei mir der hochrote Kopf schließlich doch etwas zu denken gab, war ihr das ganze denn so peinlich gewesen? Ohne groß weiter darüber nachzudenken stellte ich mein Tablett mit dem Frühstück beiseite und hob ihr die fallen gelassene Tasche auf, um ihr diese kurz danach wieder zu geben. Erst als ich diesem Moment ihre Augen blickte und sie ansah wurde es mir heiß und kalt. Ein Augenblick, in der für mich kurz die Zeit stehen zu bleiben schien und alle Menschen um sie herum nur nebensächlich wurden. Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Den perfekten Moment, wo alles stimmte und wo man meinte auf Wolke 7 zu schweben?

Für mich hatte es so etwas lange nicht mehr gegeben, nicht seit Kathryn. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht, wahrscheinlich machte es die ständige Arbeit umso einfacher für mich nicht mehr an sie zu denken. So viele Monate waren wir unzertrennlich gewesen, hatten schon fast wie eins dieser Pärchen aus irgendwelchen Filmen gewirkt. Selbst meine Kollegen, besonders Hawkes hatte sich schon darüber lustig gemacht, wie sehr ich von ihr sprach und wie sehr ich mir wünschte bei der Arbeit, dass sie bei mir sein würde. Ja ich hatte sie geliebt, wir hatten sogar einen gemeinsamen Klingelton, der uns sagen sollte, wann der eine mit dem anderen reden wollte. Eigentlich die perfekten Vorraussetzungen für eine Beziehung…so dachte ich anfangs auch…doch merkte ich dann ganz schnell, dass das, was wir hatten nur zum scheitern verurteilt sein konnte…

_Es musste eine lange Nacht gewesen sein, in der ich erst weit nach Mitternacht nach Haus gekommen war. Ich wünschte mir in diesem Moment nur eins und zwar mein Bett, doch noch ehe ich die Tür aufmachte, schien ich schon vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden. Im Hausflur erkannte ich stapelweise Kisten, über die ich fast gestolpert wäre und ich mich daher noch anstrengen musste überhaupt in die Wohnung zu kommen. Kathryn und ich hatten schon seit Monaten zusammen gewohnt und jetzt schien die Wohnung noch leerer zu sein, als zu unserem Einzug. Total übermüdet ließ ich mich auf das große Sofa nieder und auf dem Wohnzimmertisch fand ich schließlich ein einzelnes Blattpapier, es war Kathryns Handschrift und ich wusste in diesem Moment genau, was passiert war…_

_Lieber Danny,_

_es tut mir furchtbar leid dich so vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Ich habe einen Job in San Francisco angenommen, dort wird eine Partnerin in einer Anwaltskanzlei gesucht. Die Zeit mit dir war wundervoll…doch wir müssen unsere eigenen Wege gehen. Wir würden unsere beiden Leben nie zu einem vereinen können, dafür sind wir einfach zu verschieden. Du wirst jemanden finden, mit dem du glücklich wirst Danny, daran glaub ich ganz fest…_

_In Liebe, Kathryn_

Und dann war sie aus meinem Leben verschwunden...Nichts weiter als ein Brief, der mich über diese lange Zeit des Zusammenseins hinwegtrösten sollte. Noch heute stand ein Foto von ihr in meiner Wohnung, dass mich ab und zu daran erinnerte, wen ich durch meine ständigen Nachtschichten verloren hatte, noch oft gab ich mir die Schuld daran, dass sie gegangen war. Doch so sehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wusste ich, dass mein Job mein Leben war, meine Kollegen meine wirkliche Familie und ich nichts daran ändern konnte, wie ich war…

„Ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung? Das haben sie fallen lassen…", nachdem ich mich gebückt hatte, um die Tasche aufzuheben, stand ich nun genau vor ihr. Ich fing ihren Blick auf und sie meinen und kaum hatte ich nur ein weiteres Wort gesagt drängelten schon die restlichen Café Besucher hinter uns und wir trennten uns in der Schlange, doch das Gesicht hatte ich nicht vergessen. Die dunkelbraunen Haare, das zierliche Äußere, die dunkelbraunen Augen…wie konnte ein Mensch, den man nur für kurze Zeit in einer Menge von Menschen angesehen hatte, bei mir so einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen? Mein Frühstück auf einem Tablett balancierend, suchte ich mir nun noch einen freien Platz in dem bereits deutlich überfüllten Café, wo mir schließlich nur noch ein Platz an einem der Stehtische übrig blieb, um endlich mein verdientes Frühstück zu genießen, doch mir ging diese Frau nicht aus dem Kopf. Unbewusst hatte ich sie weiterhin die ganze Zeit beobachtet, wie sie hastig ihre Bestellung bezahlte und viel verwirrter als vorher wirkte. Ich musste erneut schmunzeln, das war überhaupt nicht meine Absicht gewesen, doch wahrscheinlich war ich heute nicht der einzige übermüdete Mensch, der auf die Dauer die Leute um sich herum kaum wahrnahm. Ob es wohl schon so einen Fall von Weihnachtsmüdigkeit gegeben hatte? Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, wahrscheinlich würde ich das Weihnachtsfest wie jedes Jahr im Büro verbringen. Zwar sollte man meinen, dass auch Verbrecher irgendwann Weihnachten feiern, aber natürlich schlief das Böse nie. So waren Mac und ich zu Weihnachten die meiste Zeit allein im Büro, erledigten Schreibkram, um die Aktenberge bis zum neuen Jahr vom Tisch zu haben, aber vielleicht würde ich dieses Jahr auch mal wieder meine Eltern besuchen, ein Besuch war fällig, nachdem Louis sich nur noch selten bei ihnen blicken ließ und die beiden außer ihrem Fernseher kaum noch Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten hatten.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
if everyone loved and nobody lied  
if everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
we'd see the day when nobody died_

Von draußen wehte immer wieder der kalte Schnee herein. Es war ein typisches New Yorker Wetter, was wohl auch gerade ein wenig meine Gefühlslage widerspiegelte. Ich konnte nicht einer Liebe nachtrauern, die tausende von Meilen weit weg ein neues Leben begonnen hatte, dies es für besser gehalten hatte mich zu verlassen und sich ihrer Karriere zu widmen, als eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit mir zu planen. Ich wollte mit dem Vergangenen endlich abschließen, es hinter mir lassen und vor allem einen Neuanfang wagen…wer konnte mich schon davon abhalten kein arbeitsbesessener Mensch mehr zu sein?

Weiter hinten hatte die junge Frau aus der Schlange doch noch einen Platz gefunden und es konnte mich in diesem Augenblick doch etwas Überwindung in ihre Richtung zu gehen, es war alle mal besser zu sitzen, als an einem der Stehtische an der Tür weiter zu frieren. Endlich ließ ich auch die Wollmütze in einer Tasche verschwinden und holte die Brille aus einer Tasche, sie war schon eine Art Markenzeichen von mir geworden, Kontaktlinsen waren da eher unpraktisch vor allem bei der Arbeit.

"Ist der Platz noch frei?", fragte ich schließlich in meiner vollkommen spontanen Art, blickte der jungen Frau von eben noch einmal in die Augen, das gleiche Gefühl von Unbehagen kam in mir auf, doch was hatte ich schon zu verlieren?...

Sein Blick hatte sie total verwirrt. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen grau-blauen Augen hatte sie umgehauen. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass er ihr eine Szene für diesen unglücklichen Rempler machen wollte, da er zuerst doch ziemlich unwillig geschaut hatte. Umso verblüffter war sie dann, als sich sein schön geschwungener Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog, er sein Tablett zur Seite stellte um ihr dann sogar ihre runter gefallene Tasche wieder aufzuheben. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, dass sich ein Mann in ihrer Nähe wie ein wahrer Gentleman verhielt. Sie war eben mehr der Kumpeltyp und strahlte das auch meistens nach außen aus und das veranlasste die Männerwelt dann nicht unbedingt sich vor Höflichkeit zu überschlagen. Es war allerdings auch vollkommen in Ordnung für sie. Sie wollte sowieso nie ein verhätscheltes Persönchen sein, sondern eine Frau, die bereit war zuzupacken, wenn es nötig war und dies hatte sie ihren Kollegen in Montana auch eindeutig bewiesen. Da wurde sie unter der männlichen Belegschaft vollkommen akzeptiert und respektiert und durfte sich auch so manchen chauvinistischen Witz anhören, der sie aber grundsätzlich kalt lässt. Sie wusste ja, dass die Jungs sie mochten und zufrieden mit ihr waren. Und sie war es auch mit ihnen.

Und dann kam er und benahm sich so vorbildhaft. Und erkundigte sich sogar noch nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie wusste so schnell gar nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie war einfach nur verwirrt. Immer noch ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem und sie hatte das Gefühl sie könnte sich in seinen Augen verlieren. Sie strahlten eine unwahrscheinliche Wärme aus und nahmen sie einfach gefangen. Sie schluckte und versuchte sich zu sammeln. War ja einfach nur peinlich, wie sie sich grade aufführte, wie so ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, das noch nie einen Freund hatte und nicht wie eine gestandene Frau im schönen Alter von 28 Jahren. Sie wollte ihm grade antworten, als die Menge hinter ihnen unruhig wurde und sie sich leider trennen mussten. Aber andererseits war es auch besser so, denn sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Stimme versagt hätte, und sie ihm doch nicht hätte antworten können.

_Oh tonight_

_You killed me with your smile_

_So beautiful and wild, so beautiful and wild_

Sie erschrak als die Bedienung sie nach ihren Wünschen fragte, irgendwie hatte sie völlig vergessen was sie wollte. Sie blickte also hektisch auf die Tafel und bestellte sich einen großen Kaffee mit viel Milch und ein kleines Sandwich. Ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder ab. Wie konnte es jetzt schon passieren, dass ein Mann sie bereits wieder so verwirren konnte, nachdem die Geschichte mit Marc grade erst seit zwei Monaten vorbei ist. Sie war doch noch gar nicht bereit, sich auf was Neues einzulassen. Ihr Herz war doch einfach noch viel zu verletzt und nun kam dieser Jogger daher und versetzte ihr gesamtes Inneres in absolute Aufruhe. Zumal sie doch grade in New York war um sich von ihrem Gefühlschaos wieder zu erholen. Um wieder mit sich selbst klar zu kommen und nun schien alles noch viel Schlimmer zu werden. Sie seufzte auf und ein verzweifelter Ausdruck überzog ihr Gesicht.

Sie bezahlte hastig und nahm ihr Tablett und drehte sich um, um sich ein kleines Plätzchen zu suchen. Sie sah ihn, wie er an einem der Stehtische in der Nähe der Tür stand. In dem Moment erhob sich ein Pärchen an einem der hinteren Tische und die eilte auf den Tisch zu. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt noch zu stehen, denn ihr taten von dem langen spazieren gehen, eindeutig die Beine weh. Und war froh, wenn sie diese endlich mal etwas entlasten konnte. Sie hatte Glück und war die erste an dem Tisch, aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie das auch zwei weitere Frauen diesen Platz haben wollten. Aber sie war schneller gewesen. Das brachte sie wieder ein wenig zum schmunzeln und ließ sie kurz vergessen, welche Gefühle der Unbekannte in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus unter der sie einen warmen, weichen Rollkragenpulli in beige trug, der ihre dunklen Haare schön zur Geltung brachte. Sie hängte die Jacke auf und machte es sich bequem. Sie streckte ihre Beine aus und ein wohliger Seufzer entfuhr ihren Lippen. Dann nahm sie genießerisch ihren ersten Schluck Kaffee. Das Getränk ran ihr heiß die Kehle runter und sie spürte die Wärme bis in ihren Bauch.

Dann blicke sie kurz hoch und wie automatisch ging ihr Blick wieder zu dem Jogger. Er zog sie einfach magisch an und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ein anderes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit, ein Kribbeln, das so intensiv war, dass es schon beinah schmerzte.

_Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, das man nie mehr vergisst_

_Wie wenn da im Magen der Teufel los ist_

_Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch das kennst du doch auch_

_Einfach überzusprudeln vor Glück_

Sie war wütend. Er hatte einfach nicht das Recht so in ihr momentan ziemlich verkorkstes Privatleben zu platzen und es dadurch noch komplizierter zu machen. Sie einfach nur anzusehen und ihr damit ihr Herz zu rauben. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein, zumal sie doch sonst gar nicht auf helle Augen stand, sondern eher dunkle bevorzugte. Sie trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und wünschte sich irgendwohin, nur nicht hierher. Das Sandwich rührte sie nicht an. Diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch ließen es einfach nicht zu. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt, noch nicht mal, als sie Marc kennen gelernt hatte

_Sie betrat das Theater. Sie ging eigentlich ungern alleine weg. Aber sie hatte die Karte von ihren Arbeitskollegen zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen und sie mochte Shakespeare und freute sich auf Romeo und Julia. Und außerdem war sie eine selbstbewusste Frau, die durchaus auch mal alleine weggehen konnte. _

_Im Theater selbst suchte sie sich sofort ihren Platz, denn sie war spät dran. Neben ihr saß ein großer, dunkelhaariger ziemlich gutaussehender Typ, der ihr auf Anhieb gefiel. Schon während der Vorstellung wechselten sie ziemlich viele Blicke miteinander und kaum war die Vorstellung vorbei, saßen sie schon in der gemütlichen hauseigenen Bar und amüsierten sich prächtig. Und nach ein paar Treffen später, war alles klar und die beiden waren ein Paar. _

Sie erinnerte sich an das erste Treffen mit Marc und da war rein gar nichts gewesen, was solche heftigen Gefühle in ihr auslöste. Rein gar nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was der junge unbekannte Typ schaffte, der grade seine Mütze abgenommen hatte. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut aufzulachen. Dunkelblondes Haar und eine Brille, also so rein gar nicht das, was Lindsay sonst bevorzugte. Aber zu ihm passte es einfach. Er durfte gar nicht anders sein. Die Verzweiflung in ihr wurde immer größer. Sie verspürte den Wunsch ihm nahe zu sein, seine zersausten Haare mit ihren Fingern spielerisch zu verwuscheln und sich einfach nur an ihn zu kuscheln. Jeder Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich danach. Sie biss sich leicht in die Lippe um diese aufkommenden Gefühle am liebsten gleich wieder in den Erdboden zu versenken und ihnen gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit zu lassen, dass sie die Oberhand bekamen. Sie war schließlich ein realistischer Mensch, der mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde stand und an so was wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick schon mal gar nicht glaubte. So was gab es im Märchen. in schlechten Romanen, aber doch nicht im wirklichen Leben.

_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you_

Sie nahm noch mal einen tiefen Schluck ihres Milchkaffees und merkte dass sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Da hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme fragen, ob bei ihr noch Platz wäre. Sie blickte hoch und sah wieder in die grau-blauen Augen des Mannes, der sie so total verwirrte.

Und wieder blieb ihr die Stimme weg. Es kam nur noch ein Krächzen aus ihrem Mund: „Ja, klar." Und sie wies mit ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihrem. Sie nahm schnell einen Schluck Kaffee und hoffte, sie könnte damit ihre Stimmbänder ölen und die Schmetterling wieder beruhigen, die wieder aufs heftigste für Unruhe sorgten. Sie strich sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hoffte er würde ihr Aufgewühltheit nicht bemerken. Sie schob das Tablett mit dem immer noch unberührten Sandwich zur Seite und blickte ganz dezent nach draußen. Der Himmel wollte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Noch immer fielen dicke Flocken ohne Unterbrechung und bedeckten die gesamte Stadt mit einer schönen weißen Decke. Es waren auch so gut wie keine Menschen mehr zu sehen, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Immerhin hatten sie ja den Vormittag des Heiligabends und die meisten New Yorker waren schon bei ihren Familien zu Haus und breiteten das Essen vor.

Der Blick nach draußen beruhigte sie etwas und sie merkte wie sie ihre alte Sicherheit zurück gewann. Sie schaute den Jogger mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an:" Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bedanken. Vielen Dank, dass sie meine Tasche aufgehoben hatten. Das war wirklich sehr nett von ihnen. Ich heiße übrigens Lindsay Monroe" stellte sie sich vor und reichte ihm ihre zierliche Hand, die allerdings fest zupacken konnte, wenn sie wollte. Sir war froh, denn ihre Stimme hatte wieder einen normalen, festen Klang und war kein Gekrächze mehr. Sie freute sich jetzt nur noch darauf, dass er zu ihr an den Tisch gekommen war und war einfach nur neugierig auf die Person, die sie da so maßlos durcheinander brachte.

Wann hatte ich wohl zuletzt so ein Gefühl von Wärme in mir erlebt? Wann hatte ich diese unendlichen Schmetterlinge in mir gespürt und mich von einer Frau, wie Lindsay verzaubern lassen? Mit einem deutlichen Grummeln im Bauch, setzte ich mich schließlich ihr gegenüber, konnte ihrem Blick kaum ausweichen. Was tat sie da mit mir? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, betrachtete ich sie einige Zeit, ganz unauffällig. Wenn mein Bruder mich jetzt sehen würde, er würde mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären. Damals hatte ich alle Menschen auch für verrückt erklärt, die mir etwas von der Liebe auf den ersten Blick erzählt hatten, so was gab es nur in den kitschigsten Hollywood Filmen, dafür war mir die Realität immer zu nah gewesen, als das ich noch an Märchen glauben konnte. Wie viel Gewalt begegnete mir jeden Tag auf den Straßen von New York, wie viele Menschen waren verzweifelt und hatten den Tod eines Lieben Menschen zu betrauern?

Doch wahrscheinlich dachte ich auch immer noch, dass ich es nicht verdiente glücklich zu sein. Nachdem was mit Kathryn passiert war…ich wollte einfach nur frei sein, mein Leben leben und mich niemals mehr um Menschen sorgen, die mir nahe standen und Menschen gehen lassen, die ich liebte. „Sie brauchen sich nicht bedanken…es soll ja ab und zu auch noch ein paar höfliche Menschen in New York geben und ich bin einer davon…", mit einem charmanten Lächeln streckte ich der jungen Frau schließlich die Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Danny Messer und erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen.", stelle ich mich ihr schließlich vor, in der Hoffnung, dass meine Hand nicht zu zittrig wirkte und ich meine innerliche Spannung noch

soweit es ging verbergen konnte.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky,_

_I'll be your shoulder, when you cry,_

_I'll be your voices, when you call me,_

_I am your angel… _

Von Augenblick zu Augenblick schien mir das ganze unangenehmer zu werden. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Hatte mich an den Tisch einer jungen Frau gesetzt, die ich überhaupt nicht kannte und der ich nur die Tasche aufgehoben hatte? Was dachte ich mir nur dabei? Das sie mir um den Hals fallen würde und mich sofort fragen würde, ob ich sie heiraten wollte? Was machte ich mir hier eigentlich vor, nur um krampfhaft jemanden zu finden, der mir das Gefühl geben konnte gebraucht zu werden, verstanden zu werden und vor allem ein einziges Weihnachtsfest nicht allein verbringen zu müssen. War ich deswegen selbstsüchtig, egoistisch?

Auch mein Blick wanderte in diesem Moment nach draußen, die Leute beobachtend, in den Schnee starrend und dem üblichen New Yorker Straßenverkehr folgend. Es schien Jahre her gewesen zu sein, als ich das letzte Mal Zeit gefunden hatte einfach nur so da zu sitzen und die Atmosphäre auf mich wirken zu lassen. Hin und wieder konnte ich einen Schluck aus meiner Kaffeetasse genießen und hatte schon fast die Anwesenheit von Lindsay vergessen, als mich meine Gedanken unweigerlich in meine Kindheit zurück versetzten. Mein erster Tag in der Highschool. Ich war der typische Musterschüler, die besten Noten und seine Eltern stolz machend, doch keine Freunde, die einem in dieser Zeit den Rücken stärken könnten. Ich stand immer im Schatten meines Bruders, er war derjenige, der schon früh Dates hatte, der bei seinen Freunden immer gut ankam und mit dessen Hilfe ich mich schließlich den Tanglewood Boys anschloss, ein Fehler, den ich immer bereut hatte. Ich rauchte, um cool zu wirken, machte kleine Raubüberfälle, nur um sie alle zu beeindrucken, was mich im Endeffekt noch unglücklicher gemacht hatte. Ich weiß es noch wie heute, an dem Tag, wo mich meine Mutter versucht hatte mit einem Mädchen aus gutem Haus zu verkuppeln. Ich hasste sie, hatte meine Mom dafür gehasst, dass sie versuchte irgendetwas zu provozieren, was in meinen Augen einfach nur verrückt war.

„_Danny das ist Jennifer…sei nett zu ihr…", man konnte das breite Lächeln von meiner Mom schon meilenweit erkennen. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich irgendwie vorzubereiten, als ich auf das junge neureiche Mädchen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes losgelassen wurde und wie erwartet sich unser kleines Date zum langweiligsten überhaupt entwickelte. Die ganze Zeit starrte ich vor mich hin und hoffte nur, dass es vorbeigehen würde. Wahrscheinlich der schlimmste Augenblick meiner ganzen Kindheit, den ich bis heute nicht vergessen konnte, jedoch heute bloß nur noch belächeln konnte…_

Schnell hatte ich von einem weiteren Tagtraum meinen Weg wieder zurück in die Gegenwart gefunden. Wahrscheinlich war daran nur die Übermüdung der letzten Tage Schuld. Ein freier Tag war sowieso etwas besonderes, ich war ein Arbeitstier, ich hatte wohl nicht mehr genügend daran gewöhnt frei zu haben. Vielleicht konnte ich ja später noch einmal im Büro vorbeischauen, ob etwas Arbeit liegen geblieben war. Mit einem kurzen Räuspern wandte ich mich schließlich wieder meinem Bagel zu und konnte nicht ohnehinder jungen Frau ein kurzes Lächeln zu schenken. Ihrem Aussehen und Erscheinungsbild nach, nahm ich nicht an, dass sie aus New York kam. Sie verhielt sich einfach nicht so, schien viel ruhiger zu sein und dem Stress, die die Stadt mit sich brachte, nicht verfallen zu sein. „Sie wirken, als wären sie dem Stress der Stadt noch nicht erlegen? Was ist ihr Geheimnis?", mit meinem typischen, etwas schüchternen Blick musterte ich die junge Frau ein weiteres Mal. Ich schien aus ihr nicht so wirklich schlau zu werden. Ich dachte eigentlich immer, ich wäre ein Typ gewesen, der Leute schnell einschätzen konnte, doch bei Lindsay war es anders. Es war irgendetwas, was mich daran hinderte und vor allem, was mich immer mehr in ihren Bann zu ziehen drohte.

„Sind Sie wirklich aus New York?", legte ich schließlich mit einer Frage nach, hatte aber nicht die Absicht sie damit noch mehr zu verwirren. Mal angenommen, ich hätte ihr gleich gesagt, dass ich beim CSI arbeiten würde, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt. Leute, die auf der Durchreise waren und in New York nicht zu Hause waren, konnten sich wahrscheinlich kaum vorstellen, was für Arbeit sie hier leisteten. Wenn ich sie mir noch näher betrachtete, konnte ich sie mir vielleicht als Anwältin vorstellen. Sehr selbstbewusst und tough, die sich von niemanden etwas vorschreiben ließ. Auf der anderen Seite aber konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass man sie, wenn man sie erst kennen lernte auch sehr humorvoll, offen und hilfsbereit sein konnte, vielleicht kam da ja auch ein Beruf mit Kindern in Frage. Doch all diese Annahmen beruhten nur auf Vermutungen, dessen ich keine Bedeutung entgegenbrachte. Aber vielleicht entsprach diese Situation genau dem, was ich mir für diesen Tag gewünscht hatte. Eine Ablenkung in Form einer wunderschönen Frau, die mir vielleicht das bisschen Leben wiedergeben konnte, was ich in den letzten Wochen aufgrund der Arbeit so vernachlässigt hatte.

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

Bevor ich das Café betreten hatte, hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass der Tag sich noch so zum Guten wenden konnte auch ohne Arbeit. Und das alles nur aufgrund eines Versehens, in dem Augenblick unsere Blicke sich getroffen hatten. Die Weihnachtsmusik, die aus dem Radio drang, verschaffte dem Gespräch noch eine angenehmere Atmosphäre. Ich hatte als Kind die Weihnachtszeit sehr genossen. Mit der Familie am Abend vor dem Tannebaum zu sitzen, um einfach nur mit der Familie zusammen zu sein und die Stimmung zu genießen. Für mich waren Geschenke immer nebensächlich gewesen, klar war für uns Brüder auch nicht immer viel abgefallen, aber vor allem der abendliche Kirchenbesuch an Heiligabend war für mich etwas ganz besonderes, die Tradition hatte ich sogar mit übernommen und wollte mich an diesem Abend noch mal in der St. Patricks Cathedral sehen lassen, so wie ich es Vater Goodman versprochen hatte. Aber vielleicht würde doch alles anders werden, zumindest hatte ich bis zum heutigen Tage unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen in diesem Starbucks Café nicht vergessen…

Der Moment, in dem er sie anschwieg, kam ihr endlos vor und die merkwürdigsten Gedanken kamen ihr in den Sinn. Sie verspürte den Drang auf die Toilette zu laufen und zu schauen, ob noch alles am rechten Platz war, die Frisur saß oder ob sie irgendwas zwischen den Zähnen hatte. Wobei letzteres gar nicht sein konnte, denn das Sandwich lag immer noch eingepackt vor ihr. Aber sie unterdrückte den Wunsch und blieb einfach geduldig sitzen. Er würde ja hoffentlich nicht für immer schweigen und auch einen Grund gehabt haben, warum er sich zu ihr setzte. Er hatte ja einen Platz gehabt. Zwar keinen so gemütlichen wie hier, aber zumindest einen Platz. Also musste ihn ja irgendwas bewogen haben, sich zu ihr zu setzen, und sie hoffte, es war bei ihm der gleiche Grund, weswegen sie schon die ganze Zeit die Schmetterlinge im Bauch verspürte. Wobei sie sich eigentlich im Klaren war, dass man gar nicht soviel Glück haben konnte, dass es ausgerechnet zwei Menschen gleichzeitig wie der Blitz erwischte. So was konnte es einfach nicht geben, dafür war sie viel zu realistisch und an Wunder glaubte sie einfach nicht. In dem Moment zerschnitt seine Stimme die Stille und er stellte sich als Danny Messer vor. Lindsay atmete tief aus und strahlte ihn an. Er wollte also doch mit ihr sprechen.

„Danny Messer." Der Name klang in ihren Ohren nach. Nun hatte sie endlich einen Namen zu der Person, die anscheinend dabei war, ihr ganzes Leben auf dem Kopf zu stellen. Der Name gefiel ihr. „Danny" klang jung und spontan und „Messer" klang durchgreifend und energisch. Also genau die Mischung, die Lindsay auch bei Männern bevorzugte. Wenn er nun noch genauso wie sein Name war, dann war er vielleicht doch der Mann, auf den sie ein Leben lang gewartet hatte. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an und sein Händedruck war zwar kräftig, aber doch vorsichtig genug um ihr nicht gleich die Hand zu zerquetschen. Aber am allermeisten faszinierte sie sein Lächeln. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht daran satt sehen, wenn das Lächeln sogar seine Augen erreichten und diese zum Strahlen brachten. Seine Stimme klang tief und hatte einen sanften Klang. Sie mochte das. Alles ihn ihr brannte darauf mehr von ihm zu erfahren. Wer er war, was er war und wie er war. Nun gut, den Namen hatte sich ja schon mal, immerhin was.

_It's maybe your lovely smile or just your tenderness  
Maybe the way you kiss me and your sweet caress  
But when I look at you, I know the reason why  
I see the paradise – the colour of your eyes_

Er schien gerne mal gedanklich abzuschweifen, denn jetzt schaute er raus in die weiße Winterlandschaft und man sah es seiner Mimik an, dass er ganz weit weg von hier war. Er sah beneidenswert zufrieden aus, wenn er so vor sich hin träumte und sie genoss es, ihn in dieser Zeit einmal ganz genau zu betrachten. Ihr gefiel was sie sah. Seine schmalen Hände, seinen kräftigen, durchtrainierten Körper und sein lausbubenhaftes Gesicht, waren eine Kombination, die er mehr als gut gefiel. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie beide Arm in Arm durch den Central Park spazierten, um danach irgendwo gemütlich was essen zu gehen und zusammen dieses Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen. Aber dann schallte sie sich selbst. So ein Mann wie er, war bestimmt schon vergeben und zu Hause wartete seine Freundin mit einem selbstgekochten 5 Gänge Menü. In diesem Moment vernahm sie wieder seine mittlerweile schon ziemlich vertraute Stimme und war mehr als froh, dass er sie von ihren trüben Gedanken ablenkte. „Nein, ich bin nicht aus New York, sondern aus einer netten Stadt in Montana. Da geht alles noch ein wenig ruhiger zu, als hier in dieser Millionenmetropole" ging sie lächelnd auf seine Frage ein.

_Montana, Montana,  
Glory of the West  
Of all the states from coast to coast  
You're easily the Best_

„Außerdem ist Stress nur ungesund und man erreicht meist viel mehr, wenn man sich nicht hetzten lässt." Schmunzelte sie und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „Aber eines schönen Tages, wird diese Stadt hier auch meine Heimatstadt sein." und bei dieser Aussage strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Und sie? Sind sie aus New York?" versuchte sie das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

Aber Danny schien anscheinend schon wieder zu träumen und sie wollte ihn dabei nicht stören. Sie wusste ja, dass er irgendwann auf ihre Frage antworten würde. Er sah echt süß aus, wenn er so in sich gekehrt war, weit weg vom Hier und Jetzt war. Aber Lindsay war alles andere als weit weg. Sie war hier und auch ihre volle Konzentration. Dafür würde eine ältere Frau später noch sehr dankbar sein. Lindsay sah sich im Café um und beobachtete eine süße alte Dame mit einem kleinen Terrier. Es war niedlich, wie sich die ältere Frau hingebungsvoll um ihren Hund kümmerte. Sie saß alleine an einem Tisch in der Nähe der Tür und ihr Hund saß ihr zu Füssen. Neben sich hatte sie ihren Mantel und ihre Handtasche. Sie beugte sich immer mal wieder runter zu ihm und steckte ihm kleine Häppchen von ihrem Sandwich zu. Sie sah dabei einfach nur zufrieden aus. Lindsay hoffte für sich, dass sie später auch so zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Welt sein würde. Sie seufzte und blickte zur Tür. Zu dieser kam grade ein junger Mann, der ziemlich heruntergekommen aussah und anscheinend nach ein wenig Zuflucht suchte. Nach einem Ort, wo er sich ein wenig aufwärmen konnte. Der Hund kläffte kurz auf und Lindsay wand ihren Blick wieder zu der alten Dame. Diese redete beruhigend auf ihren Hund ein und beugte sich wieder zu ihm runter. Auf diesen Moment schien der junge Mann nur gewartet zu haben. Wie der Blitz war er an dem Tisch der alten Lady und nahm sich die Handtasche und noch schneller war er hinaus gerannt.

Aber da hatte er nicht mit einer jungen Ermittlerin aus Montana gerechnet. Die immer, egal wo sie sich grade aufhielt, sich im Dienst befand. Sie sprang auf, stürzte an Danny vorbei. Warf noch ein kurzes „Ich bin gleich zurück, warte hier." in den Raum, warf den Stuhl vom Nachbartisch um und stürzte aus der Tür raus. Sie rannte hinter dem Typen her, der die Hauptstrasse entlang lief. Froh darüber, dass sie sich heute für die flachen Stiefel entschieden hatte, versuchte sie ihn einzuholen. Der Schnee, der auf der Strasse lag, machte die Sache nur leider nicht einfacher. Sie holte alles aus sich raus und schaffte es tatsächlich ein wenig aufzuholen." NYPD, bleiben sie stehen." Rief sie ihm hinterher. Okay es war ein wenig gelogen, aber er würde sich ihre Marke sowieso nicht genauer ansehen, die sie grundsätzlich immer dabei hatte. Sie hoffte, es würde was bei ihm bewirken, denn so langsam ging ihr die Puste aus und sie würde das straighte Tempo nicht mehr lange halten können. In dem Moment ließ der Typ die Tasche fallen und verschwand um eine Kurve. Lindsay drosselte ihr Tempo und ließ ihn laufen. Die Tasche hatte sie ja jetzt und außerdem war Weihnachten. Sollten sich doch andere später mit ihm rumschlagen. Hauptsache sie konnte eine alte Dame wieder glücklich machen.

Sie blieb noch kurz stehen, um durchzuatmen und ihren Puls etwas zu beruhigen. Sie schaute an sich runter und sah, dass sie über und über mit Schnee bedeckt war. Wenn sie jetzt nicht schnell wieder zurück ins Warme kam, müsste sie sich über Sylvester keine Gedanken mehr machen. Denn dann würde sie flach im Bett liegen und so ins neue Jahr starten. Sie machte sich also auf den Weg zurück. „Was er jetzt wohl von mir denken wird?" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Vielleicht war er auch gar nicht mehr da" ging ihr die nächste Vermutung durch den Kopf und die gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. So langsam verfluchte sie sich für ihre Spontaneität. Da gab es anscheinend endlich den Mann fürs Leben und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, sich wie eine normale Frau zu verhalten. Damit verschreckte sie doch wirklich jeden Mann, aber auf der anderen Seite war ihr jetzt schon klar, dass sie sich niemals für einen  
Mann ändern könnte. Man musste sie eben nehmen, wie sie war. Im Gegenzug dazu, würde sie auch niemals versuchen, den Partner ihres Lebens ändern zu wollen.

Sie näherte sich wieder dem Café und drückte sich selbst ganz fest die Daumen, so gut es zumindest ging. Denn mittlerweile war sie doch ziemlich durchgefroren. Immerhin trug sie nur einen Pulli und weder Jacke, noch Mütze, noch Handschuhe. Sie betrat das Café, in dem mittlerweile eine ziemliche Unruhe herrschte. Sie ging sofort zu der Dame und übergab ihr ihre Handtasche. Diese schaute sie einfach nur ungläubig an und stammelte ein „Danke schön." Alles was Lindsay dazu bemerkte war „Fröhliche Weihnachten." Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Und ihr wurde wieder ganz anders. Es wurde ihr auf einmal ganz warm ums Herz. Er schaute in ihre Richtung und sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. Sie blieb stehen, ihr schmaler Körper, zitterte vor Kälte und an ihrer Kleidung und von ihren Haaren tropfte der Schnee herunter….

_I've Waited All My Life For You  
Hold Me Tight  
Take Care Of Me And I'll Be Right  
Hold Me Tight Hold Me Tight_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Augenblick für Augenblick genoss ich ihre Anwesenheit. Ihre so fröhliche und offene Art. Ihr Lächeln, mit dem sie mich schon fast in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. „Aus Montana?", unfreiwillig musste ich schmunzeln und konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Es war klischeehaft, aber wenn mir jemand erzählt, dass er aus Montana kam, dann musste ich unwillkürlich an diese alten Filme denken, die meine Mom früher immer geschaut hatte. Eine glückliche Familie auf dem Land lebend, keine Probleme…das alles hatte ich nie gekannt und diese Familien aus den Filmen immer beneidet auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Ich war nun mal als Stadtkind aufgewachsen, hatte meine gesamte Jugend hier in New York verbracht und würde hier wohl auch sterben. Daran zu denken von hier weg zu kommen, hätte ich wohl nie für möglich gehalten und hier bot sich mir ein Beispiel von einer Frau, die genauso tough wirkte, wie eine echte New Yorker Stadtfrau. „Ich war noch nie dort, aber vielleicht sollte ich das bald mal ändern…", wieder konnte man ein schmales Lächeln auf meinen Lippen erkennen, ich schien mich langsam mehr in dem Gespräch wohl zu fühlen. Vielleicht war meine anfängliche Scheu ja unbegründet gewesen und mein erstes Gefühl hatte mich doch nicht getäuscht. Aber konnte man sich dabei je sicher sein? Das man jemanden gefunden hatte, den man wirklich auf den ersten Blick mochte? Doch noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, entging mir auch die Szene im Café nicht, als ein junger Mann zur Tür herein kam und sich schon an der Tasche der älteren Frau zu schaffen machte. Unglücklicherweise war gerade eine junge Mutter aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihrem Kind im Kinderwagen heruntergebeugt und ich schien nicht an ihr vorbeizukommen, doch das sollte in diesem Moment nur nebensächlich sein, als Lindsay auch schon aufgesprungen war, sich bei mir

entschuldigte und dem Gauner dann durch den eiskalten Winter hinterher sprintete.

_Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?_, ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich etwas verwirrt, doch größtenteils überrascht zum Ausgang blickte und auf irgendeine Weise doch lächeln musste. Das war es wohl mit seinen Berufsvorschlägen für seine unbekannte Gesprächspartnerin oder war sie etwa nebenberuflich Supergirl? Wieder musste ich schmunzeln und ließ meinen Blick durch das Café wandern. Ob sie überhaupt zurück kam? Schließlich war ihre Jacke noch hier, ihre Tasche und auch das unberührte Sandwich. Immer mehr kam mir die Sache deutlich komisch vor. Auf was hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen?

_How I wish, how I wish you were here,_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish-bowl,_

_Year after year, running over to the same old ground,_

_Where we found, the same old fears, wish you were here…_

Langsam schien ich mir wirklich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Wer wusste schon, wie weit dieser Gauner mit der Tasche gelaufen war und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich hier nicht auskannte. Ich war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als ich Lindsay auch schon an der Tür wieder erkannte, wie sie die Tasche der älteren Frau übergeben hatte und diese Tat von einem tosenden Applaus der Leute im Café untermalt wurde. Natürlich bemerkte ich sofort, dass ihr eisig kalt war, manche hätten gesagt ich hätte ein Auge dafür herauszufinden, wenn es anderen Menschen schlecht ging. So schnappte ich mir auch im nächsten Moment die Jacke der jungen Frau, ging auf sie zu und legte sanft ihren Mantel über ihre Schultern, um sie wenigstens ein bisschen zu wärmen. Schließlich konnte der Winter in New York ganz schön hart für jemanden sein, der so etwas nicht gewöhnt war. „Darf ich Sie jetzt Supergirl nennen oder lieber Jack Frost?", ich wischte ihr mehrere Schneeflocken aus den Haaren und bemerkte, dass uns immer noch einige Leute anstarrten, was mir im ersten Augenblick wirklich nicht aufgefallen war. Doch ich hatte mich noch nie an der Meinung anderer gestört, also schob ich Lindsay langsam und sanft wieder zurück zu unseren Plätzen. Sie hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt und ich runzelte die Stirn. Hatte ich sie jetzt noch mehr verschreckt?

„_Ich krieg dich schon Freundchen…nicht mit mir…", ich war gerade die 5th Avenue runter gerannt auf dem Weg, um einen kleinen Banditen zu fassen. Auch jetzt fehlte mir ein bisschen die Kondition, doch schließlich hatte ich ihn in einer kleinen Seitengasse eingekesselt, aus der er nicht mehr verschwinden konnte. „Du kommst mir nicht mehr raus…gib auf…", er war ein Verdächtiger in einem Entführungsfall und es ging hier um Minuten. Das kleine Mädchen war vor 46 Stunden entführt worden und er war nun der einzige Anhaltspunkt zu der Kleinen. Natürlich ging es mir bei Fällen, in denen Kinder verwickelt waren noch näher, als sonst und so war eins der schönsten Momente seit langem für mich das glückliche Gesicht der Mutter gewesen, die ihr kleines Mädchen wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, nachdem wir schließlich die Kleine doch noch in einem verlassenen Gebäude gefunden hatten…_

„Ganz schön beeindruckend, wie du dem Kerl auf den Fersen warst…alle Achtung…", gab ich nun noch mal meiner Bewunderung Ausdruck und sah sie immer noch mit einem ziemlich verdatterten Ausdruck an, hinter dem ich nicht verstecken konnte, wie sehr ich mir wünschte jemanden wie sie in meinem CSI Team zu haben. Unbewusst war ich auch schon zum Du übergegangen, wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil mir Lindsay schon mehr als vertraut erschien So angriffslustig und voller Tatendrang. Lindsay erinnerte mich schon ein bisschen an mich selbst, umso mehr fing ich sie an zu mögen. Ich hatte mir wohl nie erträumen können, dass so eine Bekanntschaft soweit gehen würde, soweit dass die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch nicht mehr aufhören wollte, dass das seltsame Gefühl in mir niemals enden würde. Was machte sie da nur? Eine völlig Fremde, von der ich bisher nichts mehr als ihren Namen wusste. Selbst ihre Blicke brachten mich um den Verstand…ich konnte mich ihr nicht entziehen, es war verrückt, ich hatte dieses Gefühl nie in mir erlebt, auch nicht, als ich mich Kathryn zusammen gewesen war. Ich musste mich unwillkürlich an die Worte aus dem Film „Schlaflos in Seattle" erinnern, den ich damals mit meiner Ex-Freundin das erste Mal gesehen hatte. _Und dann, nach einer Weile, werde ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen, wie schön und wundervoll ich es einmal hatte..._denn ich hatte sie gefunden…sie die wahrscheinlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass sich mein Leben binnen Augenblicken geändert hatte…

_I'm not saying right is wrong  
It's up to us to make  
The best of all the things that come our way  
Coz everything that's been has past  
The answer's in the looking glass  
There's four and twenty million doors  
On life's endless corridor  
Say it loud and sing it proud  
And they…_

"Na ja vielleicht kommen wir jetzt dazu uns ein wenig unterhalten zu können…vorausgesetzt sie müssen nicht gleich wieder los und machen Spiderman und Batman Konkurrenz…", mit einem kurzen Grinsen zwinkerte ich ihr zu, meine anfängliche Scheu hatte sich nun in das Gegenteil verwandelt. Ich wollte mehr über sie wissen, welche Vorlieben sie hatte, was sie gar nicht leiden konnte, was für Musik sie gerne mochte und womit sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente, wenn sie nicht in New York unterwegs war. „Soll ich dir noch einen Kaffee bestellen oder geht's so langsam wieder?", fragte ich schließlich mit einer mehr oder weniger fürsorglichen Stimme, sie schien immer noch zu zittern und mein Kopf sagte mir, dass die junge Frau vielleicht mehr als nur einen Kaffee in diesem Moment brauchte. „Die Stadt macht einen manchmal ziemlich verrückt nicht wahr? Ich bin hier aufgewachsen…kann dazu deswegen nicht viel sagen, aber die ganzen Eindrücke…die Gewalt, Raubüberfälle…Armut…", sprach ich weiter mit ruhiger Stimme. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich damit konfrontiert worden, doch eins war für mich sicher, ich würde wahrscheinlich nie von hier weg gehen, so sehr die Stadt einem manchmal auch erdrücken konnte, umso mehr fühlte man sich doch nach einiger Zeit zu Haus hier.

„Dagegen verschreib ich dir ein Spaziergang im Central Park…das wirkt wunder und nein, ich bin kein Arzt…nur ein Menschenfreund…", vielleicht wäre das eine gute Möglichkeit sich näher kennen zu lernen, miteinander ins Gespräch zu kommen, der Central Park war um diese Jahreszeit ein Traum aus Schnee und lud gerade zu Spaziergängen ein. „Und nein ich lauf nicht immer so wie heute rum…ich hab nur heute frei und wollte mal wieder etwas für meine Kondition tun…", grinsend blickte ich an mir herunter, wahrlich es gab wirklich bessere Outfits, mit denen man mich schon mal gesehen hatte, aber was machte das schon…ich sah darüber einfach hinweg…

Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Was er über sie dachte, jetzt wo sie so durchgefroren wieder vor ihm stand. Er musste ja denken, dass sie nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf war. Umso überraschter war sie über seine liebevolle Reaktion. Wie er ihr die Jacke um die Schulter legte und ihr die Schneeflocken aus dem Haar strich. Diese Berührung ging ihr durch und durch und sie wusste nicht, ob das Zittern nun von der Kälte kam oder doch eher durch seine sanfte Berührung. „_Supergirl"_ klang irgendwie nett in ihren Ohren und sie hatte doch geahnt, dass eine Menge Humor in diesem Mann versteckt war. Aber in diesem Moment konnte sie trotzdem irgendwie nicht so recht darüber lachen. Zu sehr war sie von den Geschehnissen noch aufgewühlt und musste sich erstmal in Ruhe wieder sammeln. Dass ihr erster New York Aufenthalt so aufregend werden würde, hatte sie vorher nun wirklich nicht geahnt.

„_Und pass auf Dich auf Kleine." „Daddy, ich bin doch nun wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr. Zudem arbeite ich für das CSI und weiß, dass Verbrechen überall an der Tagesordnung stehen." „Das weiß ich doch Liebes, aber New York ist ein besonders raues Pflaster uns mir gefällt der Gedanke einfach nicht, dass du dort alleine hinfahren willst." „Dann wird dir leider in naher Zukunft so einiges nicht gefallen. Ich habe nämlich vor, mich irgendwann mal in New York niederzulassen." „Fängst du jetzt wieder davon an?" „Ja, Dad, und du weißt, dass ich alles umsetzte, was ich mir vorgenommen habe." „Ja, ich weiß und darauf bin ich auch stolz auf Dich." Er nahm sie in die Arme und brachte sie zum Flieger._

Sie hätte stundenlang so stehen bleiben können und seine Hand an ihren Haaren spüren wollen, dennoch sträubte sie sich nicht dagegen als er sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder zu ihrem Platz schob. Ihr war auch nicht entgangen, dass die meisten Gäste des Cafés sie immer noch beobachteten und sie stand nun wirklich nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Jedenfalls nicht so, in diesem Moment, wo sie eigentlich nur den Wunsch verspürte ihren Gegenüber besser kennen zu lernen. Wobei der Vorteil auf jeden Fall auf seiner Seite war, denn seine Handlungsweise, wie er mit dieser doch eher nicht alltäglichen Situation umging, verblüffte sie dermaßen. Entweder war er verrückte Situationen gewöhnt oder er empfand tatsächliche das Gleiche wie sie und ihn würde erstmal so leicht gar nichts an ihr stören. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, wäre ihr Beides absolut Recht und das Letzte noch ein wenig mehr. Sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen in seiner Nähe und war froh, dass er jetzt einfach für sie da war.

Sie genoss es seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben und musste leise auflachen, als sie sein verdattertes Gesicht sah. Es war ja schon irgendwie klar, dass ihre Aktion doch einige Fragen aufgeworfen hatte. „Nun ja, ich kann Ungerechtigkeit einfach nicht leiden und die alte Dame war so süß, wie sie mit ihrem Hund rumspielte. Es hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, wenn sie sich das ganze Weihnachten Gedanken darüber machen müsste, wie sie sich und ihren Hund den Rest des Monats durchbringen soll, nur weil so ein absoluter Vollidiot noch nicht mal Rücksicht auf so einen Tag wie heute nimmt." Sie wurde schon wieder nervös in seiner Gegenwart und immer wenn sie nervös war, plapperte sie einfach so draus los. Sie wollte irgendwie nicht damit raus, dass sie beim CSI angestellt war. Auch wenn er jetzt so locker alles hinnahm, was bis jetzt passierte, wüsste sie wirklich nicht, ob er auch das noch einfach so leicht schlucken würde. Und sie wollte ihn nicht abschrecken, sie wollte jetzt die Zeit mit ihm genießen, alles über die Person heraus finden, die sie so wahnsinnig beeindruckte und mit jedem Tun mehr dafür sorgte, dass sie sich hemmungslos in ihn verliebte.

_I can't imagine where I'll be without you with me  
I need you every day more than words can say  
I want you in the life  
And for all the life_

Das er mittlerweile zu dem vertraulichen Du übergangen ist, gefiel ihr mehr als gut, dass schaffte schon ein ziemliches Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihnen und wahrscheinlich würde niemand vermuten, dass sie sich beide grade erst vor knapp zwei Stunden zum ersten mal begegnet sind. Sie lächelte über seine Bemerkung bezüglich Spiderman und Bateman und freute sich, dass er anscheinend auch mehr über sie wissen wollte. „Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Eine Heldentat am Tag ist auch für mich durchaus ausreichend. Und außerdem steh ich nicht so auf Höhen und damit fällte Spiderman schon mal aus dem Raster. Das wäre dann eher dein Part." antwortete sie ihm schmunzelnd. „Aber unterhalten würde ich mich sehr gerne mit dir." fügte sie leise dem vorher gesagten an.

Jetzt wo sie wieder saß und die Ruhe in sie kehrte, ging ihr die ganze Verfolgungsjagd noch mal durch den Kopf und ihr wurde im nachhinein klar, wie viel Glück sie überhaupt gehabt hatte. Es hätte soviel passieren können, immerhin hatte sie ihre Waffe nicht dabei gehabt und sie wusste ja auch nicht, ob der Typ eventuell bewaffnet gewesen war. Aber sie war eben nicht der Typ, der vorher über solche Dinge nachdachte, sondern sofort handelte, wenn Not am Mann war. Das würde sie wahrscheinlich noch in so manche vertrackte Situation bringen. Nur gut, dass ihr Vater nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie unvernünftig sie mal wieder gewesen war, ansonsten hätte er sie wohl eigenhändig zurück nach Montana geflogen. Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper und sie wusste nicht, ob es an der Kälte lag, denn wirklich aufgewärmt war sie immer noch nicht, oder ob es an dem Grade durchlebten lag. Dannys Stimme holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie bekam gar nicht so richtig mit, was er ihr erzählte, aber das war eigentlich auch egal, es war die Art wie er mit ihr sprach, mit einer dermaßen ruhigen Stimme, die sofort Einfluss nahm in ihrem Gefühlsleben und sie sanft wieder beruhigte. Sie fühlte zumindest wie das Zittern in ihrem Körper langsam nachließ und sie langsam wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Ruhe fand. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass für ihn so eine Situation durchaus nicht ungewohnt war und er es wohl öfter mit verstörten Personen zu tun hatte. Nun ja solange er kein Psychiater war, kam sie mit jedem Berufszweig klar.

_Central Park. _Ab da bekam sie wieder alles mit, was er zu ihr sagte und sie freute sich über seinen Vorschlag. Über den Hinweis, dass er kein Arzt war, musste sie nur schmunzeln, genauso wie der Hinweis über seine Kleidung. „Na ich hoffe mal, dass du dann warm genug angezogen bist um mir die Schönheit des Central Parks nahe zu bringen, denn den habe ich heute noch nicht gesehen." strahlte sie ihn an. Sie freute sich auf den Spaziergang. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als sich an ihm anzukuscheln und mit ihm durch die verschneite Winterlandschaft zu wandern und nebenbei noch einiges über ihn zu erfahren. Sie standen also beide auf und brachten ihre Tabletts weg. Lindsay schaute sich dass immer noch verpackte Sandwich an und steckte es ein. Wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie ja unterwegs auf einen Obdachlosen treffen, der sich darüber freuen würde. Zum Wegschmeißen war es auf jeden Fall zu schade.

Sie traten auf die Strasse und der Schnee fiel immer noch in großen Flocken vom Himmel. Lindsay zog sich ihren Schal ein wenig mehr ins Gesicht und atmete die frische Luft tief ein. An der Strassen ecke sah sie tatsächlich jemanden sitzen, der bei leider keine trockene Bleibe hatte. Sie ging schnell zu ihm hin und drückte ihm das Sandwich in die Hand, dann holte sei noch 10 Dollar aus der Tasche und reichte sie ihm. „Fröhliche Weihnachten." Wünschte sie ihm noch und war schon wieder weg, bevor der Obdachlose überhaupt reagieren konnte. Ansonsten war es unwahrscheinlich ruhig für eine ansonsten relativ belebte Hauptstraße. Sie hakte sich bei Danny unter und ließ sich in den Central Park führen. Es war einfach wunderbar ihn an ihrer Seite zu spüren, die Wärme zu fühlen, die von seinem Körper ausging. Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und registrierte erfreut, dass er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie fest an sich ran zog. Es war der Wahnsinn, was er damit in ihr auslöste und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie könnte ewig so mit ihm weiterlaufen. Sie hatte zwar auch unwahrscheinlich viele Fragen an ihn, aber sie wollte diesen Moment der absoluten Zufriedenheit einfach nicht durchbrechen und ein prüfender Blick in seine Richtung verriet ihr, dass er genauso dachte.

_Over the ground lies a mantle of white, a heaven of diamonds shine down through the night_

_Who hearts are thrilling in spite of the chilling weather_

_Love knows no reason, love know no clime, romance can blossom any old time_

_Here in the open, we're walkin, and hopin – together, together, together, together_

_Sleigh Bells ring are you listening, in the Lane now is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

An ihnen vorbei kam eine dieser wundervoll geschmückten Droschken, die immer die Touristen durch den Central Park fuhren. Vorneweg liefen zwei wundervolle Rappen, die an ihrem Geschirr kleine Glöckchen baumeln hatten und damit bei jedem Schritt ein klares Glockenläuten verursachten. Die Kutsche selbst war über und über mit Mistelzweigen geschmückt und eine rote gemütliche Decke lud zum Kuscheln ein. Und obwohl Lindsay eigentlich alles andere als ein romantisch veranlagter Typ war, hätte sie jetzt gegen so eine gemütliche Fahrt nichts einzuwenden. Sich mit Danny zusammen unter die Decke zu kuscheln, die Pferdchen laufen zu sehen und dabei die Glocken zu hören, wäre in diesem Moment für sie der wahre Inbegriff des Wortes Glück. Und als ob der Kutscher es ahnte, blieb er vor den Beiden stehen. „ Na so ein hübsches Pärchen, am Heiligabend um diese Zeit alleine im Central Park? Eigentlich haben meine beiden Hübschen und ich jetzt Feierabend, aber es wäre mir eine Ehre ein so frisch verliebtes Pärchen eine Runde durch den Park zu fahren. Das wäre mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Euch." Lindsay sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu Danny hoch. Er sah irgendwie auch nicht aus, wie jemand, dem Romantik auf die Lebenskarte geschrieben wurde, aber sie wollte es einfach. Sie wünschte sich wirklich in diesem Moment nichts so sehr, wie mit ihm in dieser Kutsche zu fahren. „Bitte, bitte, bitte." versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen. Ihre Augen strahlten, ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie mit ihm durch die verschneite Landschaft fahren würde.

Er schien immer noch unschlüssig zu sein, also zog sie ihn einfach mit nach oben. Und sie hatte schon eine ziemliche Kraft, die er sich anscheinend auch nicht zu widersetzen vermochte. Schon saßen sie beide oben und deckten sich mit der Decke zu. Er legte wieder den Arm um sie und sie nahm seine Hände in die ihre. Ihren Kopf legte sie an seine Schulter. Und war einfach hin und weg. Diese ganze Situation war so absolut unwirklich. Gestern um diese Zeit war sie noch in Montana und mit sich und der Welt absolut unzufrieden und jetzt saß sie hier mit einem Mann, den sie kaum kannte, in einer Kutsche und war der absolut glücklichste Mensch im ganzen Universum. Sie roch sein After Shave und konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen. „Hey, hast du auch das Gefühl, dass irgendwie grade was Unglaubliches zwischen uns passiert?" Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie musste ihn fragen und sich die Gewissheit holen, dass es ihm genauso ging und sie nicht irgendeinem Traum hinter her rannte. Aber noch bevor er antworten konnte, zog sie auch schon sanft sein Gesicht zu ihrem und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Bei dieser Berührung durchfuhr es ihr heiß und kalt und sie glaubte sich in ihm zu verlieren. Sie nahm nichts mehr war, außer sich und Danny, auch nicht die vielen Sirenen die grade durch die Stadt fegten, denn auch am Heiligabend nahm die Verbrechensquote leider keine Rücksicht.

So schnell sie eben verschwunden war, so schnell waren wir in diesem Moment auch schon aus dem Café verschwunden. Es war wohl doch eine gute Idee gewesen sie in den Central Park einzuladen, der lud an diesem später Nachmittag gerade dazu ein einen Spaziergang zu machen und die Stimmung zu genießen. Noch ehe ich mich versah hatte Lindsay auch schon das Sandwich an einen der Obdachlosen in einer der Straßen verschenkt. Ich war von ihrer Großzügigkeit in diesem Moment mehr als überwältigt und vor allem wusste ich, dass das nicht das einzige war, was mich wohl heute noch an ihr überraschen würde. Konnte es sein, dass jemand von oben ihn erhört hatte? Ein vorweihnachtliches Wunder, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte? Eigentlich hatte ich noch nie an so etwas geglaubt, seit dem ich in meinem Job Tag für Tag Dinge gesehen hatte, die andere Menschen hätten wohl nicht so gut verkraften können. Aber mit Lindsay erlebte ich etwas, was ich zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte…

„Hey hey…nicht so schnell…du weißt doch gar nicht, wo es lang geht…", versuchte ich die junge Frau zu bremsen, die wie eine Art Wirbelwind unterwegs war. Der Verkehr auf den Straßen schien sich auch nicht zu beruhigen, man sollte doch annehmen, dass an Heiligabend jeder bei seiner Familie war und doch schien der Verkehr in New York niemals zum Stillstand zu kommen. Es war wirklich ein herrliches Gefühl den Schnee unter seinen Schuhen zu spüren und die Stille zu genießen. Die Dunkelheit hatte mittlerweile aus dem Park ein beleuchtetes Wunderwerk gemacht. Es gab hier Dinge zu entdecken, die ich bisher nie wahrgenommen hatte und mir jetzt erst beim näheren Betrachten auffielen. Der Spielplatz, der große Teich, der nun im Winter zugefroren war, die Menschen, die noch in aller Hast versuchten nach Haus zu kommen. Das war wohl das, was New York zu dem machte, was es war. Eine Stadt voller verschiedener Kulturen, voller verschiedener Menschen, die Enddefekt nur jemanden suchten, der sie verstand, der sie glücklich machte und mit dem sie ein Leben lang zusammen sein konnten. Für mich war dies alles mit Lindsay eingetroffen und obwohl ich sie erst ein paar Stunden kannte, so wusste ich, dass ich niemals mehr etwas zwischen uns kommen lassen würde…

_That kind of lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kind of lovin'  
Yeah now I'm never, never, never, never gonna be the same_

Mir war nie bewusst, wie viel ich aufgrund meiner Arbeit verpasst. Ganz simple Dinge erschienen mir in einem ganz anderen Licht. Ich erfreute mich an der Schönheit des angrenzenden Waldes und der Schönheit von mir. Mein Bruder hätte mich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich für verrückt gehalten und auch Hawkes Gesicht konnte ich mir in diesem Augenblick lebhaft vorstellen. _Wen hast du jetzt schon wieder abgeschleppt? Man du kennst sie gerade mal seit einem Tag, du kannst dich doch nicht verliebt haben…Danny du bist doch verrückt…_doch sollten sie doch nur reden, ich wusste genau, dass ich früher nie zu so etwas im Stande gewesen wäre, erst die letzten Stunden und ihre Anwesenheit hatten etwas in mir verändert, etwas Besonderes, von dem ich vorher noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte. „Du warst noch nie im Central Park? Na sei froh, dass du mich hast…ich werde dir eine Führung geben, die du nie vergisst…zwar sehe ich aus wie Rocky in seinem letzten Film und ich friere mir hier gerade ganz schön was ab…aber Rocky hat sich ja schließlich auch nie beklagt nicht wahr?", ich konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln. Ich fühlte mich in ihrer Gegenwart furchtbar wohl und wollte sie das auch mit jeder Faser meines Körpers wissen lassen.

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart, the start of something new…_

Ein angenehmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf, nachdem sie sich bei mir untergeharkt hatte und wir zusammen unseren Weg fortsetzten. Im ersten Moment war mir klar, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Durch die Dunkelheit kam schließlich eine dieser Kutschen auf uns beide zu mit zwei weißen Schimmeln, die durch den Schnee stapften und schließlich vor uns hielten. Diese Kutschen waren typische Touristenattraktionen, für die ich noch nie etwas übrig gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, hatte einfach nie die Zeit dafür gefunden alle Möglichkeiten in New York auszukosten, die mir schon immer gegeben waren. Wann war ich das letzte Mal in einer der zahllosen Musicalvorstellungen gewesen, wann war ich überhaupt in einer gewesen? Wann hatte ich das Leben einfach mal wieder richtig genießen können, war in einer der zahllosen Bars abgestiegen? Ich nahm mir vor in der nächsten Zeit öfters ein paar freie Tage zu nehmen, vielleicht würde mir dann sobald nichts mehr entgehen…

„Du…du willst doch nicht wirklich damit fahren?", ungläubig sah ich Lindsay an, die mich im Gegenzug schon versuchte zu überreden. „Ich…ich hab ne Pferdeallergie…wirklich…", doch ich konnte mein Grinsen nicht verbergen aus dem wenig später ein kurzes Lachen wurde und da hatte mich Lindsay schon mit viel Mühe auf den Wagen gezogen. „Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass ich das nur wegen dir mache oder? Also na gut…", wie konnte ich schon zu ihr nein sagen? Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Frisch verliebtes Pärchen? Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch?_ Konnte man ihnen das jetzt schon ansehen? Wieder musste ich schmunzeln…noch vor ein paar Stunden hätte ich mir nicht erträumen lassen, dass jemand so große Anziehungskraft auf mich haben würde. Mittlerweile schienen wir die einzigen Menschen im Park zu sein. Ich nahm um mich herum kaum noch etwas wahr, ich hatte nur Augen für Lindsay, die mehr als glücklich ausschaute, als wir durch die weiße Winterlandschaft fuhren.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Zwischen uns schien es immer stiller zu werden, nicht aufgrund von Angst oder Scheu, sondern weil ich die Zeit genoss. Nur das Klingen der Glöckchen war zu hören, während sich Lindsay immer enger an mich kuschelte. Ich kam mir vor, als könnte ich Ewigkeiten so weiterfahren, bis sie die Stille mit ihrer Stimme durchbrach und ihr Blick zum ersten Mal auf mir ruhte. Sie hatte Recht, es passierte irgendetwas Unglaubliches zwischen uns beiden, ich wusste nur nicht was. Doch diese Frage beantwortete sich schon im nächsten Augenblick. Ihre Lippen näherten sich den Meinen und ich spürte diese elektrisierende Stimmung zwischen uns beiden. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, Zeit und Ort spielten keine Rolle, ich wollte dass dieser besondere Moment niemals enden würde. Ich wusste, dass ich an diesem Abend einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte…

Ein Kuss, so voller Unendlichkeit, Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit…ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, berührte sanft ihre Wange und fing ein Lächeln von ihr auf, als sich unsere Lippen endlich voneinander lösten. „Ich…ich. Du bist wunderschön…", es war selten, dass mir meine Worte so wie in diesem Moment fehlten. Wie konnte ich nur die passenden Worte finden, für das was mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, für das was ich fühlte?

Niemand hätte in diesem Moment wohl nachvollziehen können, was ich nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder spürte und was diese Frau mit mir machte. „Also von mir aus können wir das gleich noch mal wiederholen…", grinsend zwinkerte ich ihr zu, nachdem ich meine Arme um sie legte und sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht, wie es hätte perfekter sein können, als die wunderbare Stille von dem Signalton meines Beepers zerstört wurde. Wieso jetzt? Wieso hier? Wieso zu diesem Zeitpunkt?

„_Und du hast gegen den freien Tag nichts einzuwenden?", ich war übermüdet, hatte die letzten Tage und Nächte komplett durchgearbeitet und war nun endlich froh ins Bett fallen zu können. „Du hast ihn dir verdient Danny…ruh dich aus…", Mac gab mir sein Wort, eigentlich war ich ein Arbeitstier, hatte nichts gegen Nachtschichten, aber ich freute mich umso mehr am nächsten Tag ausschlafen zu können und endlich etwas für mich tun zu können…_

Das Display meines Beepers zeigte mir einen 407 an, Einbruch und letztendliche Todesfolge. Warum nur jetzt, an einem Tag, an dem alles perfekt lief und ich die Frau meines Lebens gefunden hatte? „Lindsay, es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber ich muss gehen…meine Arbeit, sie brauchen mich…", ich klopfte dem Kutscher auf die Schulter, so dass er seine Pferde anhielt und ich versuchte alles so gut es ging zu erklären. Doch was gab es da schon groß zu erklären? Mein Leben besteht aus meiner Arbeit? Ich bin CSI Ermittler und ich jage jeden Tag Verbrecher, die in New York ihr Unwesen treiben?

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse…ich…ich…du bist etwas einzigartiges, wir sehen uns wieder, bestimmt…", mit einem Sprung aus der Kutsche war ich im dicken Schnee gelandet, mittlerweile war mir furchtbar kalt, doch diese Kälte war nichts im Vergleich zu der emotionalen Kälte, die ich gerade durch machte, als ich ins Lindsays Augen blickte, die so voller Kummer waren. Ich musste gehen, ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, schließlich war es mein Job…ich wagte es nicht mich noch einmal nach ihr umzuschauen, als ich durch den Park in Richtung CSI Gebäude lief und wohl die einzige Frau, die ich je wirklich geliebt hatte und von der ich bisher nur ihren Namen und ihren Heimatort wusste, im Stich ließ…

Sie war mit diesem Kuss also nicht zu weit gegangen und er fühlte anscheinend genau das Gleiche wie sie. Sie spürte es an der Art, wie er ihn erwiderte. Und ihr war jetzt schon klar, dass sie sich immer an diesen Moment erinnern würde und ihn wahrscheinlich hunderte Male ihren Enkeln erzählen würde. Was machte dieser Mann nur mit ihr? Seine Lippen auf ihren brachten ihren ganzen Körper in Aufruhr. Ihr Puls raste, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Hände fingen an zu schwitzen. Und ihr war klar, so konnte sich nur die absolute Liebe anfühlen, die einzig wahre Liebe. Die Art von bedingungsloser Liebe, nachdem jeder suchte. Egal ob jung oder alt, groß oder klein, dünn oder dick. Nicht das Geld und auch nicht der Job waren der Grund warum sie auf der Welt waren, sondern dieses war der Grund. Warum war es dann für die Meisten nur so schwer, die wahre Existenz des Lebens zu entdecken. Waren sie einfach nicht achtsam genug und zu sehr auf unwichtige Dinge konzentriert? Aber im Grunde genommen, war das jetzt auch alles völlig unwichtig, denn jetzt zählte für sie beide, nur dieser eine Moment, denn sie bis zur letzten Sekunde auskosten wollte, in denen seine Lippen, die ihre berührten und seine Hand zärtlich ihr Gesicht streichelte. Das absolute Glücksgefühl, das sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Das Gefühl man könnte die ganze Welt beherrschen und die Zeit würde stehen bleiben. Und es würde nur sie Beide geben. Aber auch der schönste Kuss fand irgendwann ein Ende und als er seine Lippen sanft von ihr löste, versagte ihr mal wieder die Stimme. So langsam wurde das zu einem chronischen Dauerzustand bei ihr und sie sah ihn einfach nur überglücklich an. Sie musste sogar einige Glückstränen aufhalten, die sich ihren Weg bahnen wollten. Aber ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er brachte auch keinen zusammenhängenden Satz mehr raus. Aber das was er zu ihr sagte, reichte schon um ihr Herz noch mehr in Aufruhr zu bringen. Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals einen Mann so um den Verstand gebracht hätte.

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming  
Is this burnin' an eternal flame_

„Gegen eine Wiederholung hätte ich auf jeden Fall nichts einzuwenden. Im Gegenteil, am liebsten so oft wie möglich und zu jeder Zeit." lächelte sie ihn zärtlich an und als er seine Arme um sie legte, kuschelte sie sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber er war der erste Mann bei dem sie absolute Geborgenheit fand und das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie beschützen konnte, egal was auch passierte. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie bei einem Mann gehabt und es doch immer wieder vergeblich gesucht. Sie war definitiv eine starke Frau und durch nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Aber auch sie brauchte jemand, an dem sie Halt fand, der für sie da war, wenn sie Schlimmes gesehen hatte bei ihrem Job, auf den sie sich zu jeder Tages – und Nachtzeit verlassen konnte. Der einfach unverwüstlich war und trotzdem einen eigenen Kopf besaß und ihn auch mal durchsetzte und bei Danny hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er genau all das verkörperte. Sie seufzte zufrieden auf. Was für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Sie wollte grade was sagen, als sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch vernahm. Es klang wie ein Beeper. Aber ihrer war es definitiv nicht, denn der war in Montana geblieben. Sie schaute fragend zu Danny, der tatsächlich so ein Teil unter seinem Pulli hervorzog, Er schaute drauf, runzelte die Stirn und entschuldigte sich wortreich bei ihr. Er war so schnell von der Kutsche runter, dass sie gar nicht reagieren konnte. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur fragend an und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach hier so sitzen lassen, nicht nachdem was er in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Egal was jetzt auf ihn wartete, das war einfach nicht fair. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Am liebsten würde sie ihm auf der Stelle hinterher rennen und ihn anschreien, dass er das nicht einfach so tun könne. Wie solle sie ihn denn in einer 8 Millionenstadt wieder finden. Nur alleine mit seinem Namen……Danny Messer. Aber er drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu ihr um, gab ihr erst gar keine Chance. Hatte sie sich wirklich so in ihm getäuscht. War das alles zwischen ihnen nicht echt gewesen.

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights, when I held you beside me_

Ihre Tränen liefen jetzt unerbittlich und nässten den Kragen ihrer Jacke ein, aber sie bemerkte es nicht. Der Kutscher sah sie besorgt an" Hey Mädchen. Ihr werdet Euch wieder sehn. Mit Sicherheit, so was wie Euch wird Gott sicher nicht trennen. Hab Geduld. Ihr schafft das." Lächelte er sie aufmunternd an. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Es war ja auch wirklich ein netter Versuch sie ein wenig aufzumuntern und sie hoffte er würde eines Tages Recht behalten.

Es schneite immer noch unablässig und der Central Park lag immer noch total weihnachtlich vor ihr? Warum fing es jetzt nicht in Strömen an zu regnen, wenn einem einfach danach war. Warum änderte sich nichts am drum herum und passte sich den Gegebenheiten an? Sie war verzweifelt, am Boden zerstört, die Gefühle des absoluten Glückes umgewandelt in Gefühle der absoluten Zerstörung. Und diesmal war das Gefühl sogar noch schlimmer als bei der Trennung von Marc. Wobei sie niemals gedacht hätte, dass das noch schlimmer werden konnte. Der Kutscher sah sie immer noch besorgt an. „Kann ich dich noch irgendwo hinbringen? An einen Ort, wo du nicht alleine bist." Aber sie winkte ab. Sie wollte nur noch allein sein. Also machte er sich mit seinen hübschen Rappen auf in den wohlverdienten Heiligabend. Aber die Geschichte um die letzte Fahrt an diesem Abend würde er wohl nie vergessen.

Sie ging einfach weiter durch den Central Park. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war und es war ihr auch egal. Sie dachte einfach nur an die letzten Stunden. Weinen konnten sie im Moment auch nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur leer, so unsagbar leer und verletzt, so tief verletzt, dass würde wohl niemand mehr heilen konnte.

„_Glaub mir Kleines, eines schönen Tages wirst auch du die große Liebe Deines Lebens finden, so wie ich damals deinen Grandpa kennen gelernt haben. Und du wirst von der ersten Sekunde an genau wissen, dass er derjenige ist, denn Gott nur für dich geschaffen hat und auf die Welt gesandt hat, damit er Dich glücklich machen kann." „Ehrlich Grandma, meinst Du ich werde später auch so glücklich wie Du?" „Aber sicher mein Kind, dass wirst du auf jeden Fall. So ein besonderes Kind, wie du eines bist, da kann Gott dich nicht einfach übersehen."_

Sie wusste auch nicht, warum ihr grade in diesem Moment die Worte ihre mittlerweile leider verstorbenen Grandma einfielen, aber sie musste tatsächlich kurz Lächeln. _„Ach Grandma hoffentlich hast du recht, denn ich habe ihn gefunden und jetzt ist einfach weg. Was soll ich denn nur tun?"_ Und wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über das ganze Gesicht und sie sank in den Schnee, schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht und weinte bitterlich ihrer großen Liebe nach. Sie merkte nicht, wie durchgefroren sie mittlerweile war oder wie lange sie sich schon im Park ihrem Schmerz hingab. Sie registrierte nichts weiter, als diesen unendlichen Schmerz tief in ihrem Herzen.

„Hallo, können wir ihnen helfen?" Sie schaute hoch und sah ein älteres Pärchen, dass besorgt auf sie herab sah. „Nein, es ist schon alles in Ordnung" schniefte sie und kam zaghaft lächelnd hoch. Die Frau drückte ihr ein Taschentuch in die Hand und dann drehten sich die beiden wieder um und liefen Hand in Hand ihren Weg weiter. Lindsay seufzte und wusste hier konnte sie im Moment um nichts in der Welt bleiben. Sie suchte sich den Weg zu einer Hauptstrasse und versuchte sich ein Yellow Cab heran zu winken. Leider erfolglos. „Verdammte Mistdinger. Wenn man euch mal braucht, hat keiner von Euch Zeit." fluchte sie und trat wütend gegen eine Coladose, die einsam und verlassen rum lag. Irgendwie war ihre Trauer jetzt in Wut umgeschlagen und damit konnte sie bei weitem besser umgehen. Da wusste sie Dinge, wie sie diese rauslassen konnte. Da bremste was neben ihr ab. „Na brauchen sie ein Taxi Miss?" „Ja, danke bitte fahren sie mich auf dem, schnellsten Wege zum Flughafen. Allerdings müssen wir vorher noch kurz am Sheraton halten." Sie wollte nur noch ihren Koffer holen und zurück nach Montana, damit sie diesen Mistkerl vergessen konnte, der ihr so nahe kam und sie dann so endlos fallen ließ. Irgendwie komisch. Da flüchtete sie aus Montana um Marc zu vergessen, nur um am gleichen Tag sofort wieder zurück zu fliegen, auf der Flucht vor dem Verlust der einzig wahren Liebe.

_That empty space I had inside of me.  
lasted for all eternity  
I new that i couldn't love again  
When i lost my heart  
because of your foolishness_

Ich sah nicht zurück…ich konnte es nicht, weil mir mit jedem Meter, den ich mich vom Central Park entfernte, nur noch mehr mein Herz wehtat. Was hatte ich da nur getan? Wieder einmal hatte es meine Arbeit geschafft in meinem Leben die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Wie hatte ich es nur zulassen können, dass es soweit kam? Ich war die ganzen Jahre für die ich schon für das CSI arbeitete einfach zu abhängig von ihnen gewesen und jetzt…jetzt, wo ich sie gefunden hatte, jetzt sollte es einfach schon wieder vorbei gewesen sein? Nein, das durfte es nicht gewesen sein, ich hatte ihr versprochen sie wieder zu sehen und der ganze Tag im Café und in der Kutsche, das sollte alles nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Ich würde um sie kämpfen, nicht noch einmal würde ich meine Arbeit wichtiger nehmen, umso eine Beziehung den Bach herunter gehen zu lassen.

Der Weg zu meinem Arbeitsplatz zog sich vom nördlichen Ende des Central Parks ganz schön hin und ich stoppte an einem der Brunnen, die in der Winterzeit ausgestellt waren und nun im Marmor im Mondlicht glänzten. Ich ließ mich auf den kalten Stein sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Hände, nur damit die Menschen meine Tränen nicht sehen konnten. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wann ich zuletzt geweint hatte. Es war mein Vater gewesen, der mir fast ständig eingebläut hatte, dass Jungs nicht weinen würden. Seine Worte waren mir bis heute im Gedächtnis geblieben, doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich sehnte mich nach ihr, wie ich mich noch nie nach einer Frau gesehnt hatte und alles was mir geblieben war, war ihr Name…Lindsay Monroe aus Montana…

_It's hard to believe, _

_That I couldn't see, _

_You were always there beside me…_

_This feelings like no other,_

_I want you to know,_

_That I've never had someone,_

_That knows me like you do…_

_So lonely before,_

_I finally found, what I've been looking for…_

Niemals hatte ich solche Gefühle für jemanden gehabt, den ich erst ein paar Stunden kannte und vor allem hatte mich noch niemand zum weinen gebracht. Nur schwer konnte ich mich schließlich beruhigen und wieder aufraffen. Schließlich wartete Arbeit auf mich…mehr denn je verfluchte ich in diesem Moment alles, was mit dem CSI zu tun hatte. Wie sehr hatte ich mir diesen freien Tag verdient, wie oft hatte ich Überschichten geschoben…? Wahrscheinlich wäre ich besser dran gewesen, wenn ich mir irgendwo einen Job als Hot Dog Verkäufer gesucht hätte. Da würde ich sicherlich nicht in jeder Nacht arbeiten müssen, hätte meinen festen Lohn und feste Arbeitszeiten und vor allem ein Privatleben. Ein Privatleben war mir bis heute ziemlich unbekannt gewesen, hatte so etwas in meinem Leben überhaupt je existiert?

Mir war als hätte es Stunden gedauert, bis ich schließlich meinen Arbeitsplatz das Gebäude des CSI betrat und mich wieder, so dachte ich, einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Wie gewohnt zeigte ich meine Dienstmarke vor, die sich üblicherweise in meinem Portmonee befand. In allem hier sah ich Lindsay, war es ein Bild, was von der Decke hing oder die Frau am Empfang saß und mir kurz zuwinkte. Natürlich war ich immer noch in meinem Joggingdress, wie sollte ich auch Zeit gefunden haben mich umzuziehen? Ob sie überhaupt wusste, wie sie aus dem Central Park wieder herauskommen würde? Was hatte ich nur getan? Was war ich nur für ein Dummkopf gewesen. Wie sollte ich sie nur in einer Stadt mit 8 Millionen Einwohnern wieder finden? Was hatte ich mir da nur eingebrockt? Wieso hatte ich sie nur allein gelassen? Ich fühlte mich schuldig…wahrscheinlich konnte ich ihr nie mehr unter die Augen sehen ohne zu wissen, wie sehr ich sie verletzt hatte.

Auf meinem Weg in die Umkleide grüßte ich niemanden, ging starr an den Leuten vorbei und wollte einfach nur den Fall ohne Komplikationen beenden. Gott sei Dank hatte ich ein paar frische Klamotten in meinem Spind liegen, denn die Sachen die ich an hatte waren furchtbar durchgeschwitzt. Ich würde ohne sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr der Mensch sein, der ich zuvor gewesen war. Sie hatte allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit so viel in meinem Leben verändert, so viel für das ich ihr so dankbar war. Ich konnte sie aus meinem Kopf verbannen, egal was ich tat. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ich mich meiner Sachen entledigt hatte und ich mir eine frisches Shirt und eine andere Hose übergezogen hatte. Handschuhe und mein dicker Mantel waren jetzt wohl sehr angebracht. Ich wollte die Klamotten nicht ausziehen, die wohl immer noch ein wenig nach ihr dufteten. Sanft legte ich die Sachen zurück in den Schrank, als ich von einer bekannten Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Hey Danny…na auch schon hier?", es war Hawkes, der mir auf die Schulter klopfte und in bester Laune war. Was gab es auch schöneres, als an Heiligabend seiner Arbeit nachzugehen und irgendwelchen Schwerverbrechern nachzujagen? Jetzt wurde ich schon halb sarkastisch, keine gute Eigenschaft…"Unglücklicherweise…", erwiderte ich kurz um und verfluchte diesen Ort, verfluchte diesen Fall und vor allem würde ich alles daran setzen, um diesen Kerl zu schnappen. Man sollte mir einfach nur die nötigen Infos geben und ich würde ihn festnageln. Die zunehmende Trauer verwandelte sich nun in Wut, Wut auf alles, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte mit seiner wahren Liebe zusammen zu sein und durch den Schnee zu fahren. „Wir sehen uns morgen…viel Spaß noch…", Hawkes schien noch verwirrter, als sonst gewesen zu sein, als er nun auch verschwunden war, noch ein Mensch, der ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest ohne Arbeit verbringen würde, um seine Beziehung mit seiner Freundin Tina beneidete ich ihn manchmal sehr…

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_Closer to where I started,_

_Chasing after you…_

"Danny…bist du soweit? Wir wollen los zum Tatort.", meine Kollegin Stella steckte ihren Kopf zur Umkleide herein und ich raffte mich langsam auf, um meine beiden Kollegen im Foyer zu treffen. „Mac ich hatte heute frei…", waren die ersten Worte, die über meine Lippen kamen, als ich meinem Boss auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage begegnete. Ich hatte ihn immer als meinen Boss respektiert, wir waren immer gut klar gekommen und einen besseren als ihn hätte man sich kaum wünschen können, doch meine Wut konnte ich in diesem Moment kaum mehr verbergen. Meinen Untersuchungskoffer hatte ich mir schon vorher gegriffen und Stella hatte mich schon auf dem Weg über den Fall aufgeklärt. Einen Verkehrsunfall mit gleichzeitiger Fahrerflucht in Höher der 22nd Street, wie ich das hasste und vor allem wenn Kinder daran beteiligt waren. „Ja ich weiß Danny, du hattest frei und ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar dafür, dass du gekommen bist…wir konnten einfach nicht auf dich verzichten. Nachdem Hawkes in der letzten Zeit in der Pathologie ausgeholfen hat, fehlte uns einfach ein Ermittler…", versuchte Mac zu erklären, er wirkte, als ob es ihm wirklich leid tun würde, doch das konnte ich bei Mac nicht wirklich erkennen. Auf mich hatte er immer gleich gewirkt, Tag für Tag der selbe Gesichtsausdruck, der selbe Mensch, die selben Gefühle…ich hatte nie das durchmachen müssen, was er mit seiner Frau erlebt hatte und doch…

„Du bist dankbar dafür?", mit einem wütenden Blick sah ich ihn an, er und Stella sahen mich in diesem Moment mehr als überrascht an. „Ihr könnt als nicht auf mich verzichten? Nachdem ich in den letzten Tagen jeden Tag Überstunden gemacht habe…nachdem ich Stunden im Labor verbracht habe und alles getan habe, um auf den Straßen von New York die Gewalt fern zu halten, habe ich nur um diesen einen freien Tag gebeten…", ich steigerte mich immer mehr in meine Wut herein und ich fühlte, wie mir immer wärmer wurde, doch ich war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich wollte nur diesen einen freien Tag…nur einen…aber das ist wohl viel zu viel verlangt…wir sehen uns am Tatort…", ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen schlug ich die Tür nach draußen hinter mir zu und bewegte mich zu meinem Wagen. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht…ich hatte sie nicht einfach so stehen lassen wollen, aber es war unvermeidbar gewesen. Sie hatten ja nicht wissen können, dass ich für meine Arbeit gerade die wundervollste Frau aufgegeben hatte. Ob sie wohl auch gerade in den Himmel sah, dort wo sie auch immer gerade war? Ob sie an mich dachte oder ob sie mich mittlerweile schon verflucht hatte und für immer hassen würde? Ich jedenfalls würde für immer an sie denken, nicht zuletzt der Tag hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich sie nie wieder vergessen würde, so lange ich lebte…

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that

Und wieder saß sie im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach New York. Aber diesmal war alles anders als bei dem Flug im letzten Winter. Diesmal flog sie in ihre neue Zukunft. Sie hätte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass sich ihr Traum so schnell verwirklichen würde und sie innerhalb von einem halben Jahr nach ihrem ersten Besuch in dieser Traumstadt einen Job in der Tasche hätte. Sie lehnte sich zurück in ihren Sessel und kuschelte sich richtig rein. Ihr Blick ging nach draußen und sie sah die Wälder von Montana unter ihr. Sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass es ein Abschied für immer war. Sicherlich würde sie mal zu Besuch kommen, aber sie würde sich hier nie wieder häuslich niederlassen. Ihre neue Heimat hieß New York.

_Lindsay saß grade in ihrem Labor, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie seufzte auf, als ob sie nicht schon genug beschäftigt war und nahm den Hörer ab. „Ja, Lindsay Monroe hier." Begann sie relativ unfreundlich das Gespräch, auch wenn das sonst eigentlich gar nicht so ihre Art war. Aber sie war einfach frustriert, genervt und absolut unzufrieden mit allem, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war. „Hallo Miss Monroe." erklang eine freundliche männliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons. „Mein Name ist Detective Mac Taylor vom CSI New York." Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht. Es kam oft vor, dass Kollegen aus andern CSI Dienststellen anriefen und fragen zu irgendwelchen Fällen stellten. „Was kann ich für Sie tun Detective Taylor?" Im Geiste ging sie bereits alle aktuellen Fälle durch, bei welchem eventuell das New Yorker Büro seine Finger im Spiel haben könnte. „Sie können mir sagen, ob sie Lust haben ab 01.07. bei mir in New York anzufangen." kam er gleich zur Sache. Jetzt war Lindsay überrascht und musste sich erstmal setzen. Irgendwie glaubte sie ihren eigenen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Da überlegte sie seit Monaten, wie sie es anstellen konnte, nach New York zu kommen und dann sollte es so einfach sein? „Sind Sie noch da Miss Monroe?" „Ja, könnten sie bitte noch mal wiederholen, was sie vorher gesagt haben." bat sie ihn. Sie hörte ein leises Lachen. „Aber sicher doch. Haben Sie Miss Monroe Lust mein Team beim CSI New York zu verstärken und wenn ja, können sie am 01.07. anfangen?" „Wie kommen Sie denn grade auf mich?" enthielt sie sich erstmal der Antwort. „Ich habe sehr aufmerksam den Fall Garner verfolgt. Bei dem Sie die entscheidende Beweisführung geliefert haben. Ohne Sie wäre er wohl freigekommen und jemanden mit so einem guten Auge fürs Detail kann ich immer gebrauchen, zumal eine Stelle frei geworden ist und wir mehr als dringend Ersatz brauchen." „Ich kann auch schon früher anfangen, wenn sie so dringend jemanden brauchen." Das war ihre Art Ja zu sagen. „Das freut mich sehr Miss Monroe. Wie schnell könnten sie denn hier sein?" „Ich klär das mit meiner Dienststelle ab und sage ihnen dann Bescheid." „Das brauchen sie nicht. Das werde ich für sie erledigen. Also wann möchten sie denn gerne bei uns anfangen?" „Ich stehe ihnen in zwei Tagen voll zur Verfügung." „Schön, das freut mich und ich werde sie erwarten. Bringen Sie dann bitte ihre Unterlagen mit, damit wir alles für die Personalakte haben. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag Miss Monroe. „Ich ihnen auch Detective Taylor. „ Sie legte auf und war immer noch ganz verdattert. War das grade wirklich Realität oder durchlebte sie grade einen Traum?_

_Dreams come true they do  
Dreams come true  
From all of us from all of us to you dreams come true  
Don't you know that dreams come true_

„Möchten sie noch was zu trinken?" holte sie die freundliche Stewardess in die Realität zurück. „Nein, danke. Ich habe alles was ich brauche." lehnte sie ab und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile hatten sie ihre volle Flughöhe erreicht und sie sah nur nette kleine Wolken unter sich. Es versprach ein heißer Tag zu werden und sie war froh, dass sie nur eine Leichte Hose und eine dünne Bluse angezogen hatte. Zumal die Luft in einer Großstadt ja noch viel erdrückender war, als sie es von Montana her gewohnt war. Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt, wusste sie ja nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde. Ihr Chef klang zwar am Telefon sehr nett und sie hatte bis jetzt auch nur sehr gute Sachen über ihn gehört, aber ansonsten wusste sie nichts weiter über ihr neues Team in New York.

Aber eigentlich konnte alles nur besser werden, als bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in New York. Sie dachte nur sehr ungern daran zurück. Immer noch tat ihr der Gedanke daran einfach zu weh, dass sie ihre große Liebe gleich wieder verloren hatte. Aber sie kam trotzdem nicht umhin, an ihn zu denken. Der Mann, der alles in ihrem Leben verändert hatte. Der für Gefühle in ihr gesorgt hatte, von denen sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie dazu fähig war, so zu fühlen. Der sie so in den Himmel gehoben hatte und sie dann unendlich tief stürzen ließ. Und von dem sie wusste, dass sie so einen Menschen nie wieder treffen würde. Sie merkte wie ihr Gesicht feucht wurde und sie wischte ihre Tränen schnell mit ihrem Blusenärmel ab, bevor irgendein anderer Passagier auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Sie schaute sich den Ärmel an und sah, dass ihr Mascara prompt ein paar Spuren hinterlassen hatte. „Na toll. Ich hätte mich doch für den wasserfesten entscheiden sollen." murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Sie war einfach noch nicht über ihn hinweg. Sie vermisste ihn so unendlich. Seine kräftigen Arme, die sie so sanft festhalten konnten, seine wohl trainierte Brust, an die sie sich so herrlich ankuscheln konnte, sein Geruch, den sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht vergessen konnte, seine Augen, die so übermutig blitzten und in denen sie sich verlieren konnte, seine Lippen, die so zärtlich küssen konnten und das schönste Lächeln fabrizierten, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte, einfach alles an ihm fehlte ihr so unwahrscheinlich und sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie ohne ihn weiter existieren konnte. Sie funktionierte im Moment wie eine Maschine, die zu keinen Gefühlen fähig ist, außer Trauer.

_Sie hatte Glück und konnte ihren Flug umbuchen. Zuerst wollte die Mitarbeiterin der Fluggesellschaft nicht mit sich reden lassen. Aber als sie in das verzweifelte Gesicht der jungen Dame vor ihr blickte, konnte sie nicht anders und setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, damit Lindsay noch einen Platz in der nächsten Maschine zurück nach Montana bekam. Lindsay hätte sie drücken könne, wollte sie doch um Nichts in der Welt hier bleiben und einfach nur nach Hause. _

_Den ganzen Flug über war sie in sich gekehrt und ließ die ganze Zeit immer den gleichen Film vor ihrem inneren Auge abspulen. Wie sie sich New York angesehen hatte, und dann in dem Café gegen Danny geschubst wurde, wie er zu ihr rüber kam, wie sie der Frau die Handtasche gerettet hatte und er sie nicht als verrückt abgestempelt hatte, sondern einfach nur um sie besorgt war, wie sie danach durch den Central Park spazierten und den netten Kutscher trafen. Dann der erste Kuss, die intensiven Gefühle und dann das sitzen gelassen werden und die daraus resultierende Frage "Was hatte sie bloß falsch gemacht, dass er ihr noch nicht mal seine Handynummer gab." Sie fand während des gesamten Fluges keine Antwort auf ihre Frage._

_es ist vorbei, und der himmel ist schwarz  
weil die sonne hier nie wieder scheint  
es ist vorbei, doch ich hoffe, dass das,  
was uns trennte uns wieder vereint  
es ist vorbei und nichts in der welt  
wird es je wieder gut machen können  
es ist vorbei - wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich  
vor meinem leben wegrennen_

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde, dann war sie da. In der Stadt ihrer Träume. Ganz nah an der Erfüllung aller ihrer Träume. Und ob sich ihr letzter Traum erfüllen würde, daran glaubte sie nicht, denn das war nahezu unmöglich. Aber sie würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Sie würde alles Menschenmögliche tun um diesen Danny Messer ausfindig zu machen. Immerhin war sie bei der Polizei, da würde sie bestimmt Mittel und Wege finden, um ihn aufzustöbern und dann musste er ihr erklären, warum er sie stehen ließ. Sie konnte erst wieder vernünftig weiterleben, wenn sie wusste, was der Grund war. Sie holte ihren kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Handtasche und überprüfte ihr Make up. Zum Glück hatte der Mascara dort keine weiteren Spuren hinterlassen und war noch genau da, wo er hin gehörte. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet, aber das konnte auch an dem Flug liegen. Sie betrachtete sich genauer. Schmal war sie geworden, ihre Wangen waren leicht eingefallen und sie wusste, sie würde wirklich was für sich tun müssen. Sie merkte es auch schon an ihrer Kleidung, die nicht mehr so gut saß, sondern fast eine Nummer zu groß war. Aber es fiel ihr schwer regelmäßig zu essen. Dafür war der Kloß im Hals zu groß. Sie packte lieber wieder den Spiegel weg und sah das noch volle Frühstückstablett an, das bereits seit 3 Stunden vor ihr stand. Sie zögerte noch kurz und nahm sich dann aber doch ein Brötchen, bestrich es mit Butter und legte eine Scheibe Käse drauf. Sie musste ja was im Magen haben, wenn sie gleich in New York ankommen würde. Wer weiß, was die da erwartete. „Möchten sie jetzt noch was zu trinken Miss? Ihr Kaffee ist bestimmt schon kalt." Da war sie wieder die freundliche Stewardess. „Gerne, ein neuer Kaffee wär wirklich schon." Bestellte Lindsay. Vielleicht rutschte dann das Brötchen besser.

Kurze Zeit nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, begann der Pilot schon mit der Landung. Nun war es also gleich soweit. Sie würde wieder den Boden von New York betreten. Sie war aufgeregt und ihre Hände fingen leicht an zu schwitzen. Aber wenigstens doch mal wieder ein anderes Gefühl, als immer nur Trauer. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass sie dazu noch fähig war, aber sie befürwortete es sehr. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah die beeindruckende Skyline von New York. Der Pilot setzte sanft zur Landung an und alles ging gut. Sie saß zum Glück in der Nähe der Türen und war so schnell raus aus dem Flieger. Sie ging mit flotten Schritten zum Gepäckband und wartete auf ihre Tasche. Mehr hatte sie erstmal noch nicht dabei. Den Rest würden ihr ihre Eltern hinter her schicken. Dazu war in den letzten zwei Tagen wirklich keine Zeit mehr gewesen. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie an ihre Eltern dachte, die zuerst alles andere als froh darüber waren, dass sie nun wirklich nach New York zog. Aber auf der anderen Seite war ihre Mutter schon sehr froh gewesen, dass ihre Tochter sich so ablenken konnte. Denn ihren prüfenden Blicken war es nicht entgangen, wie schlecht es ihrer Tochter ging, auch wenn Lindsay nicht mit ihr darüber reden wollte.

Sie nahm sich ihre Tasche und verließ den Flughafen. Sie bestieg ein Yellow Cab und ließ sich auf dem direkten Wege zum CSI Gebäude fahren. Kurz bevor sie angekommen war, klingelte ihr Handy. „Monroe?" „Detective Taylor hier Miss Monroe. Sind Sie gut angekommen?" „Ja, ich sitze grade im Taxi und werde bald beim CSI sein." „Seien sie so gut und lassen sie sich direkt in den Central Park fahren – Ecke 5th Avenue. Ein Officer wird Sie dort erwarten und sie zu uns bringen. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr erste Tag schon so stressig anfangen muss." „Kein Problem, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Antwortete sie ihm und war verblüfft, denn er hatte bereits aufgelegt. Nun ja es war ja auch alles gesagt. Sie gab dem Taxifahrer die neue Fahrtrichtung an und war in kürzester Zeit da.

Es stand wirklich ein Officer da. Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Sie sind Detective Monroe?" sprach er sie an. „JA, das bin ich und sie wies sich aus. Zum Glück hatte sie ihren neuen Dienstausweis bereits gestern per Expresslieferung bekommen. „Dann folgen sie mir bitte. Detective Taylor erwartet sie bereits." Sie war gespannt, womit sie es gleich zu tun bekam. So fing ihr erster Tag hier gleich gut ab, denn Arbeit bedeutete Ablenkung und Ablenkung brauchte sie. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und registrierte erst jetzt, wo sie sich befand. Mitten im Central Park, grade der Ort, den sie eigentlich nicht gerne als erstes von New York wieder sehen wollte. Aber zum Glück war Sommer und alles blühte und es ähnelte nichts mehr dem, wie es im Dezember hier ausgesehen hatte. Es war wirklich ein ziemlich heißer Tag und sie merkte, wie sie jetzt schon zu schwitzen begann. Sie sah die Absperrung und eine Menge aufgeregter Leute. Sie betrat den Tatort, nachdem sie sich erneut ausgewiesen hatte und sich bei dem Officer bedankt hatte. Auf dem Boden lag ein toter Mann, der ziemlich übel zugerichtet wurde. Ein Schnitt durch die Kehle hatte dann seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt.

Vor dem Toten kniete ein älterer Mann und eine ziemlich hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau. „Detective Taylor?" sprach sie ihn fragend an. „Da sind sie ja Lindsay. Ich stehe nicht so auf Förmlichkeiten. Nennen sie mich einfach Mac." begrüßte er sie und gab ihr die Hand. „Und das ist ihre neue Kollegin Stella." machte er sie gleich mit Stella bekannt. Sie lächelte freundlich ihrer neuen Kollegin zu und gab auch ihr die Hand. „Und womit haben wir es hier zu tun?" wollte sie gleich an die Arbeit machen. „Mit einem grausamen Mord, durchgeschnitten Kehle, vorher noch misshandelt und ausgeraubt und dann das Werk

vollendet. Sie werden mit Danny zusammen, den Tatort nach Beweisen absuchen. Danny kommst du mal bitte her. Ich will dir deine neue Kollegin vorstellen." rief er einem jungen Mann zu, der grade bei den Büschen kniete, so dass sie nur einen Blick auf seinen Rücken hatte. Danny, was für ein Name. Irgendwie lief grade doch wieder alles schief. Erst der Central Park und jetzt ein Danny. Sie musste ihre Tränen runterschlucke, die sich grade wieder einen Weg bahnen wollten. „Ja, ich komme." Der Mann stand auf und drehte sich um.

Sie war geschockt, dass war IHR Danny. Danny Messer. Nun wurde ihr so einiges klar, warum er sie allein lassen musste. Wobei das immer noch keine Entschuldigung dafür war, dass er ihr nicht seine Nummer gegeben hatte. Sie wurde leichenblass, ihr Magen rebellierte und wollte das Brötchen wieder loswerden. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein. Was machte er hier? Ihr gingen so viele Fragen durch den Kopf und sie hatte eigentlich nur den Wunsch, sich in seine Arme zu werfen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen und wenn es sein müsste, dann würde sie ihn an ihre Handschellen fesseln. Danny kam auf sie zu und schaute genauso unwirklich. Auch er sah ziemlich blass um die Nase aus. „Danny darf ich vorstellen. Das ist deine neue Kollegin Lindsay Monroe vom CSI Montana. Lindsay das ist Danny Messer. Ihr werdet jetzt erstmal zusammenarbeiten." Damit war die Sache für Mac erstmal erledigt und er wand sich wieder der Leiche zu.

Lindsay starrte Danny immer noch an und die alten Gefühle waren immer noch da. Das Herzklopfen, das pulsieren des Blutes bis zu den Schläfen und die vielen Schmetterlinge, die ihren Magen noch mehr in Aufruhr brachten. Trotzdem schaffte sie es, sich zusammen zu reißen und gab Danny förmlich die Hand. „Na dann wollen wir mal Danny. Ich hoffe, ich darf ihren Koffer mitbenutzen, denn ich hab meinen leider noch nicht." Lächelte sie ihn an.

Ich hatte die letzten Monate nicht gelebt, vielleicht war es eher ein Dahinvegetieren gewesen. Nie hatte ich sie vergessen können, diese Frau, die mir den Kopf verdreht hatte und der ich so viel zu verdanken hatte. Müde und abgespannt kam ich jeden Tag zur Arbeit, sah meine Kollegen, arbeitete mit ihnen, doch es war nichts wie zuvor. Ich hatte mich so geborgen in ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt, wie ich es nie zuvor für jemand anderen empfunden hatte. Meine Arbeit machte mir kaum noch so viel Spaß, wie früher. Alles hatte sich verändert und natürlich bekamen das auch meine Kollegen mit, die mich Tag für Tag fragten, was denn mit mir los sei und ich ihnen ständig nur einsilbige Antworten darauf gab. Wie konnte ich ihnen anvertrauen, dass ich von einem auf den anderen Tag meine große Liebe verloren hatte und sie womöglich nie wieder sehen würde? Ich konnte nicht mehr richtig schlafen, weil mir jede Nacht ihr Gesicht erschien. Sie machte mich dafür verantwortlich, dass ich damals einfach gegangen war, dass ich sie allein gelassen hatte und ihr nicht mal meine Nummer zurück gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mich schon längst vergessen, doch ich dachte noch Tag für Tag an sie…

_I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go and more I've held onto,_

_I'm standing here and tell you make me move,_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you…_

Jedes Mal, wenn ich wie an diesem Morgen durch die Stadt ging, sah ich die Menschen, doch sie sahen mich nicht. In einer Welt voller Lügen, Trauer und Gewalt fand ich momentan nicht mehr zurecht und das alles, weil mir eine Frau aus Montana ganz gehörig den Kopf verdreht hatte. Jeden Tag auf meinem Weg zur Arbeit kam ich an dem Café vorbei, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. Seit dem Tag war ich nicht mehr dort drin gewesen, versuchte allem, was mich an sie erinnerte aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auch den Central Park mied ich momentan, der Tag an Heiligabend hatte dafür gesorgt, dass mir die Lust darauf gehörig vergangen war. Deswegen schlug ich den Weg direkt zum CSI ein. Ein weiterer Tag, an dem ich meiner Arbeit nachging und versuchte mich damit etwas abzulenken.

„Hey Danny…einen Kaffee wie üblich?", kurz nachdem ich die second Avenue überquert hatte, kam ich an meinem Lieblingscafé vorbei. Eine Auslage von frischen Bagels, Muffins und Donuts erleichterte mir die Auswahl und vielleicht würden ja auch mit einem Kaffee meine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden, die ich schon seit Tagen mit mir herum schleppte.

„Ja das Übliche bitte Tom…so schnell es geht, ich bin nämlich sowieso schon zu spät…", erklärte ich mit ruhiger Stimme. Es war ein kleiner Laden, den ich schon seit Jahren unterstützte. Solche Läden gab es nicht mehr oft hier in New York und sie in den nächsten Jahren wahrscheinlich ganz verschwunden sein würden. „Hier bitte…viel Spaß bei der Verbrecherjagd…", da der Kiosk genau auf der anderen Seite meines Arbeitsplatzes lag, wusste auch Tom darüber Bescheid, womit ich mein Geld verdiente. „Bis dann…", meinte ich schließlich kurz angebunden, ehe ich schließlich in Richtung CSI – Gebäude verschwand und einen weiteren Tag voller Arbeit vor mir hatte. „Hey Flack…", kurz grüßte ich meinen Kollegen von der Mordkommission, den ich mittlerweile zu meinen engsten und besten Freunden zählte. „Hey Danny…ihr habt einen Fall im Central Park. Mac und Stella sind schon raus gefahren. Ich nehme dich gerne mit, wenn du willst…", bot er mir an und ich folgte ihm nach draußen zu seinem Auto. Er hatte mir damals bei der schließlich erfolglosen Suche nach ihr geholfen…

„_Hör zu Flack, es ist mir ernst, du musst mir helfen…", nach dem beendeten Fall stürzte ich beinah in das Großraumbüro des NYPD. Ich hätte alles getan, um Lindsay wieder zu finden und wahrscheinlich war ich bei Flack da an der richtigen Adresse. „Hey Danny, beruhig dich erstmal…was ist los?", er saß, wie immer in seiner ruhigen Manier hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah mich an. Konnte ich ihm alles erzählen? Doch ich dachte nicht lange über die Frage nach, als ich schon erzählte, was mir an diesem Tag passiert war…"Hör zu, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde alles versuchen…", versprach Flack mir und ohne groß zu überlegen hatte er schon sein Telefon in der Hand und war am telefonieren. Ich hätte ihm nicht genug dafür danken können, er hatte es schließlich versucht, obwohl es letztendlich doch erfolglos gewesen war…_

Mit dem Pappbecher voller Kaffee in den Händen saß ich nun auf dem Beifahrersitz von Flacks Dienstwagen. Die Stadt raste nur so an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass New York meine Heimat war. Erst war Lindsay verschwunden und ich hatte sie nie wieder gesehen, dann war das mit Louis passiert, er wurde von ihnen einfach zusammen geschlagen und ich hatte nichts tun können, als einfach zu sehen zu können. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, ich hatte für ihn nicht da sein können, wenn er mich gebraucht hatte. Und jetzt konnte ich nichts anderes mehr tun, als Tag für Tag an seinem Bett zu sitzen und darauf zu hoffen, dass er aus seinem Koma aufwachen würde, dass endlich wieder alles gut werden würde. Doch würde alles gut werden? War ich nicht jetzt schon ein Wrack, dass mit seinem Leben und alles was damit verbunden war nicht mehr richtig klar kam? So langsam schienen sich wohl auch meine Kollegen um mich sorgen zu machen, dachten sie vielleicht, ich würde es nicht merken, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit anstarrten und hinter meinem Rücken über mich redeten? Ich fand selbst nachts keine Ruhe mehr, machte mir Vorwürfe, dass ich Lindsay damals einfach gehen lassen hatte und dass ich ihr noch nicht mal meine Nummer hinterlassen hatte. Ob sie noch an mich dachte, sie musste die Hölle durchgemacht haben, als ich sie so einfach verlassen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch schon alles vergessen und nie mehr an mich gedacht, war glücklich mit jemanden zusammen, der sie nicht einfach stehen ließ, der sie glücklich machte und der ihr alle Wünsche von den Augen ablas. Ihre wunderschönen Augen, in denen ich mich jedes Mal verlieren konnte. Ich hatte sie niemals vergessen…

_I wish that I could  
hold you now  
I wish that I could  
touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
Even though I can't see  
your face…_

Während der Fahrt zum Tatort hatte ich kein Wort gesagt. Nur die Musik sorgte dafür, dass die Geräusche des Verkehrs übertönt wurden. Je näher wir dem Central Park kamen, desto mehr staute sich der Verkehr. In der Mittagssonne war die Wärme einfach unglaublich, ich trug nur ein kurzärmliges Shirt, als aus dem Wagen stieg und Flack hinter her ging. Wie üblich wurde der Tatort von Schaulustigen nur so belagert und die Officers hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun die Leute hinter den Absperrungen zu halten. Als ich durch die Absperrung gelassen wurde, offenbarte sich mir schon das Bild des Opfers. Ein junger Mann, der anscheinend erst ausgeraubt wurde und dann brutal ermordet, lag in der Nähe eines Busches, um ihn herum mehrere Blutlachen. Mac kam schon auf mich zu, um mich schließlich ins Bild zu setzen. „Stella und ich kümmern uns um die Leiche…wie es scheint war der Täter nicht nur auf Geld aus…kümmere du dich bitte um alles um ihn herum…", bat Mac mich und ohne groß ein Wort darüber zu verlieren nickte ich. Die übliche Arbeit, Fotos machen, Spuren sichern, wahrscheinlich würde ich auf diesen Tatorten meine Arbeit noch machen, wenn ich alt und grau war…

„Ach und Danny, wir bekommen heute eine neue Kollegin…sie wird in kürze eintreffen…ich möchte, dass du dich vorerst ein bisschen um sie kümmerst…", überrascht sah ich Mac noch einmal an, das konnte doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein? Ein Neuling, der sowieso noch ungeübt war und ich sollte mich auch noch heute mit ihm herumschlagen? Das wurde ja immer besser…aber natürlich widersprach ich Mac nicht und nickte nur kurz, ehe ich mich meiner Kamera zuwendete und fürs erste, Fotos von der Leiche und vom nahe gelegenen Tatort machte. Wahrscheinlich würde der Fall sicher wieder die ganze Nacht in Anspruch nehmen, aber für mich genau das richtige um den Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen und mich von Louis und Lindsay abzulenken. Die meisten Fotos waren gemacht, nachdem ich ein weiteres Mal meinen Namen von Mac vernahm. Die Hitze forderte wirklich ihren Tribut, kurz nahm ich meine Brille ab, um mir den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, New York war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes. Es gab hier die kältesten Winter und auch die wärmsten Sommer, das war es immer, was ich so sehr als Kind genossen hatte. Gut das ich heute auf das Jackett verzichtet hatte. Müde und etwas abgespannt ging ich Mac schließlich entgegen, als ich die junge Frau, die neben ihn stand registrierte und ich mühe hatte mich aufrecht zu halten…das konnte doch nicht, das durfte doch nicht…

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

„_Danny darf ich vorstellen. Das ist deine neue Kollegin Lindsay Monroe vom CSI Montana. Lindsay das ist Danny Messer. Ihr werdet jetzt erstmal zusammenarbeiten."_ Die Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder in meinem Kopf, meine Lindsay aus Montana…wie konnte das sein? Sie arbeitete beim CSI und war nun hier? So viele Fragen brannten mir auf der Seele, auf die ich keine Antwort fand und ich musste in diesem Moment mehr als baff ausgesehen haben, denn Lindsay fand nur noch ein Lächeln für mich. Konnte ich träumen? Wenn ich träumte, dann sollte dieser Traum niemals mehr enden, doch so oft ich mir das einredete, so oft stand sie immer noch neben mir.

„Ähem…ja…natürlich…klar…kannst du meinen Koffer mitbenutzen…", ich fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um das zu beschreiben, was ich gerade fühlte. Das ganze war so unreal für mich, als wenn die Zeit um mich herum angehalten hätte, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Fast routiniert machte sie sich schließlich an die Arbeit und ich konnte mich kaum noch auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. „Du…du...arbeitest jetzt auch hier?", es war ganz schön albern, klar arbeitete sie nun mit ihm zusammen, sonst wäre sie ja bekanntlich nicht hier…immer noch schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf, als ich Fotos von einer Blutspur Richtung Weg machte…sie hatten denselben Job und hatten sich auf einmal aus den Augen verloren? Für mich im Nachhinein immer noch unvorstellbar zu verstehen…


End file.
